I'll come back for you
by Violent Delights
Summary: When Bella is changed what happens when her powers are sought after and puts everyone she loves in danger.
1. Chapter 1

I lay on my side leaning on Edward's chest, listening to him hum my lullaby. I loved these days, lazing in our meadow when the sun decided to show itself in Forks. I looked up at my future husband; he was spread out upon the ground with his eyes closed, his body sparkling in the sun in all its glory. He looked up and smiled at me, setting his scorching gold eyes upon me. I blushed a deep red and smiled sheepishly at him. How could I possibly deserve something this beautiful? I felt so insignificant gazing upon him and wondered whether I would continue my life forever shadowing him and his beauty, even as a vampire when I would be beautiful myself. Nothing could compare to his pale marble-like skin, messy bronze hair, muscular body and those eyes. Those striking topaz eyes that never ceased to take my breath away and

make me forget my trail of thought.

'What are you thinking?' pure velvet.

'I'm just wondering if I could ever live up to your beauty, even with the advantages that will come with being immortal.'

Immortality with Edward, the thought made me smile.

'You are so absurd,' he sighed. 'You are the reason for my existence; you are my life, my soul, my everything. _I _don't deserve _you.'_

'Hardly,' I mumbled.

Suddenly, I was on my back and Edward's body was pressed up against mine. Our lips collided. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, feeling it curve upwards. Edwards hands were abruptly knotted in my hair and he was kissing me with much more passion than was usually allowed with our boundaries. I was beginning to hyperventilate, and I was once again grateful that we were alone with no over-sensitive hearing vampires around. He brought his lips to my jaw and began kissing a line down toward the bottom of my neck and round to behind my ear.

'Cheater.' I gasped. This was always his way of winning an argument, he knew I couldn't think straight when he done this to me.

'Love you too, Bella.' He chuckled.

I smiled as I heard the slight nerves come out in his voice. I liked that _I _could make _his_ breath uneven, considering he didn't need to breathe.

Then soon, too soon, we broke apart. We both lay on our backs, staring at the sky, our breathing ragged. After I had calmed myself down and made sure I could speak with a steady voice I turned to Edward.

'What's on the agenda today then?' I said, playfully tracing his muscular chest under his shirt. Not a good idea, it took this much to waver my breathing again.

I rolled onto my side to steady myself yet again and tried to avoid his powerful eyes. I didn't want to cause any more damage to my breathing. I knew he got something out of me being unable to breath properly around him. All I received was embarrassment.

'I don't mind. We could go back to mine. Alice has been bugging me with her thoughts to let her go over the wedding plans with you.' He suggested, playing with my hair. 'You don't have to if you don't feel up to it. I'll tell her to lay off you and remind her you're only human,' he quickly interjected.

I rolled my eyes, typical Edward and his over-polite personality. He was scared of

suggesting something I didn't want to do. Thinking he would be pressuring me. Little did he understand that I would do anything he asked of me without a second thought, and would never feel an ounce of pressure towards it. It would be to my enjoyment to make him happy.

'That sounds good, any idea what she has planned so far?'

'No,' he paused, 'she's been blocking her thoughts recently, thinking about Jasper in ways I do _not_ want to think about.' He grimaced.

I giggled, 'Oh, such a curse you have been burdened with!' I teased as I lifted my index finger to his nose and back again.

'Let's get going then.' I said as I hopped up. Head rush. Dizzy. Stumble. Edward caught me, kissed my forehead and swung me up on his back and began running through the woods out of our meadow toward our home.

We reached the magnificent building in record time, for a vampire as least. We reached the front door and entered into the front room. I leaped down off Edwards back and stumbled again. Edward helped me up only to steady me yet again before I fell flat on my face.

I heard Emmett's booming laugh, 'Hi Bella,' he said without looking away from the television. 'I thought that was you. Most humans have more elegance, and that's coming from a vampire.'

I heard Edward growl under his breath and I stuck my tongue out even though it was pointless as Emmett was more focused on playing Grand Theft Auto than anything else and wasn't even looking in my direction.

'Where is everyone?' Edward asked.

Emmett spoke out loud, for my benefit I presumed, as Edward was already nodding his head in understandment from Emmett's thoughts.

'Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Jasper are all out hunting. Alice stayed behind as she saw Bella agreeing to come round, and I stayed for the entertainment of what Alice has planned for Bella.' He quickly turned round and grinned at me.

Edward frowned and tightened his grip around my waist, obviously he hadn't heard that part of Emmett's thoughts.

I heard a squeal from upstairs and saw Alice bouncing downstairs with a large white folder in her hands. Edward groaned. I took his hand and squeezed it, pulling him over toward the couch. I 'accidentally' tripped over the power wire for Emmett's XBOX 360 and disconnected his game. Once Edward helped me back up I smiled back smugly at Emmett's glaring face.

'Sorry!' I said in my most innocent voice and done a pretend sad face. Ha! That showed him for making fun of my clumsiness.

Edward growled, clearly to something in Emmett's thoughts, but was interrupted by Alice raising her voice, 'Boys! Stop it, Bella and I have got some important things to go through.'

Emmett's face brightened up and was now smug, confirming he wasn't wrong about what I was getting myself into.

I groaned and sat down on Edward's lap. His hand now wrapped around my waist as we waited for Alice to start.

I was more relaxed about the idea of me getting married to Edward now. Once I had told Charlie, who said he had been expecting nothing less in the upcoming year, but warned me to think it through carefully, and Renee, who, after giving me the responsibility talk, was enthusiastic about it, I was much more happier and able to enjoy the idea of being married to Edward for eternity. The only thing that scared me was Alice. Alice and her plans for an over the top wedding, which I didn't even want to begin to think of he costs involved. I had politely turned down various unneeded accessories to a wedding such as an ice sculpture of me and Edward, fireworks, guest celebrities and a helicopter to arrive in. As long as Edward was waiting for me at the end of the aisle I was happy.

'Now, I have a few things that involve the both of you, and after that its up to my room to discuss other matters with Bella privately.' She spelt out 'privately' in syllables as if to get the point across more effectively. Edward went to argue but I took his hand, nodded and smiled. Edward looked back with wary eyes.

'It's fine, I want to have _some_ control in what goes on in our wedding,' I reassured him with a smile.

Now it was Alice's turn to look smug.

Edward seemed to relax after that, playing with my hair and my hands, smiling at me and encouraging my input toward opinions on various samples Alice showed me for napkins, invitations, flowers and a mixture of other tiny details I didn't particularly care about. After an exhausting 2 hours of discussion, the first twenty minutes of which seemed to satisfy Emmett's amusement and led him to resort back to playing his game, either that or he got as bored as me, Alice finally revealed that it was time for our 'private' conversation (if that was possible in this house) upstairs in her room.

It was most likely hair, clothes and make-up related I thought. Edward pretend pouted when I got up to leave, his pout was so cute. I leaned down to kiss in on the lips and receive a fuller kiss than expected. He had been a lot more full on recently, not that I was complaining I was always looking for an excuse to break boundaries, he must just be excited for the wedding. Alice sighed and grabbed me out of Edward's arms. Edward growled and I sulked.

'Hey! Hey! If I waited for you two to finish me and Emmett could of went out on a hunt and came back satisfied and you would still be going at it,' she justified herself.

I blushed intensely, thankful Jasper was here not to feel the emotions that were in the air. Alice started to drag me toward the stairs, but not before I heard Emmett emerge from his game and tell Edward to be patient and that he had been able to somehow wait over a century as a sex repressed vampire and three weeks was nothing compared to that. I heard a loud growl and a crash, followed by the obvious struggle of two boys, well men, wrestling.

'Well there goes the T.V.' Alice rolled her eyes. 'Doesn't matter, it just creates more time for wedding plans,' she grinned evilly and shook my hand excitedly while pulling me into her room.

I plopped down on the bed. I shuddered at the thought that the bed was only here for one reason and it wasn't as a prop for visitors.

'Okay! Wait right here and don't move!' I could tell this was something big as Alice was nearly bursting with excitement, jumping up and down on he spot, her face gleaming. She quickly disappeared with a blur into her enormous, over the top, walk-in wardrobe.

'Close your eyes!' I heard her demand from inside the wardrobe.

I did as I was told, knowing that if I contributed, this would be over faster and I would be able to see Edward sooner.

'Okay, open your eyes!' I hadn't even heard her approach so I jumped a little when I realised she was only a few feet in front of me. But my attention was soon drawn to the obscene garment she was holding up. She smiled excitedly.

My jaw dropped, 'Alice, I am _not _wearing _that!_'

Authors Note:

This is my first Fan Fiction. So reviews on constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Also, if I should continue this story on?

Thanks a lot!

Violent Delights.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews; they helped me write this chapter faster!

Violent Delights.

**Previously in Chapter 1.**

'_Okay, open your eyes!' I hadn't even heard her approach so I jumped a little when I realised she was only a few feet in front of me. But my attention was soon drawn to the obscene garment she was holding up. She smiled excitedly._

_My jaw dropped, 'Alice, I am not wearing that!' _

Chapter 2 

'Of course you are!' Alice exclaimed. 'It'll drive Edward mad!'

However, her words didn't register in my mind I was still staring at the thing in her hand. Of course it was hyacinth blue, it was a satin two-piece bra and garter skirt. It was full of bows and ruffles. I would of almost laughed if it wasn't me that needed to wear it. Unfortunaly it was.

'Alice, I'm really, _really_ not wearing that.' I said in a desperate tone.

'I know you will agree to this, so we might as well just cut the argument short don't you think?' She quirked an eyebrow.

I sometimes couldn't help but wonder if Alice used her gift of seeing the future as a means of getting her own way all the time. I don't see how I could of possibly agreed to this and speculated that she foresaw that I wouldn't agree and then said I would so I would think there would be no point in arguing if she already saw it.

I sighed in defeat relentlessly.

'It'll drive Edward mad!' she grinned deviously.

She was right, this would drive Edward mad, but I couldn't help but cringe at the thought of me wearing this and well, trying to act sexy and confident to seduce Edward. Lately, it seemed as if it wouldn't take much to sway Edward in this direction. However, I wanted to do this whole wedding matter right, even if it was driving me crazy.

'Okay!' she exclaimed. 'Go try it on.'

I groaned.

'Do I have to?'

'Bella its fine, you'll look lovely in it' she assured me.

I eyed her suspiciously, and stood up in defeat to make my way toward the wardrobe, snatching the clothes off Alice on the way.

I felt so ridiculous while getting undressed. I put on the revealing outfit and looked at myself in the mirror. I did look quite nice, beside the fact that this was a terribly embarrassing situation I was in; I couldn't help but admire the sudden curves I had inherited.

'Bella!' Alice sang in her high soprano voice. 'Come out and show me.'

I instantly turned red. I didn't want to show Alice something that was for the sole purpose of seducing her brother.

'Bella I've already seen it on you.' I heard her say in an obvious manner. I could just tell she just tapped her temple, even although I was out the room.

'There's no need for me to come out then is there?' I questioned in a tone that was meant to be light-hearted.

'Bella,' she sighed.

'Fine.' I took a deep breath and walked out to show her. Although she was like a sister to me and I could tell her anything and she would understand I still felt a tad uncomfortable with the present situation. I walked out the door awkwardly and heard a squeal of excitement.

'Oh Bella you look great!' She sang and grabbed me into a tight hug. 'This plan is going to work perfectly he won't be able to resist you!'

'Plan?' I echoed, still not thinking straight from the sheer embarrassment of the situation. I burning a deep red

'Never mind,' she said quickly 'You need to get changed and go downstairs, Edwards beginning to get aggravated with your absence and I don't want him taking it out on Emmett and the furniture.' She quickly ushered me into the closet before I could ask anything else.

I walked down the stairs carefully and then flung myself self on Edward on the couch. I forgot about his granite chest and sat up holding my head. Emmett just laughed at me and Edward pulled me close into his chest and, ironically, that made me feel better.

'Silly Bella.' He chuckled under his breath.

'I missed you.' I said child like, I had only been away from him for a mere 30 minutes.

'And you,' he breathed on my neck.

I heard Emmett scoff and suddenly Edward flipped his leg out and kicked Emmett in the side. I giggled and Emmett glared at me.

I didn't notice before but Emmett was kneeling on the ground trying to put together some spare wires from the television. I looked over at it and laughed.

'You won't be able to fix that you know, it's completely shattered.'

Emmett sighed angrily, 'I know, I just don't have anything to do now. No T.V therefore no games. No Rose therefore no..' Edward groaned and another sharp kick was placed to the side of Emmett's chest. I giggled under my breath as I saw Edward face pull down into a grimace.

'Please Emmett, do not carry on that trail of thought.' Edward said disgustingly.

Emmett shrugged, stood up and turned to go upstairs.

'You'll understand soon enough' Emmett grinned at us and winked at me. I blushed hugely and avoided eye contact with Edward. Edward growled and Emmett was up the stairs in a flash.

Edward turned to me 'Where's Alice?'

'Oh, she's upstairs making the adjustments to the wedding plans' I replied and blushed again.

Edward looked at me for a moment, confusion in his eyes, probably trying to figure out why I blushed.

He raised his left hand from my waist to run it along my cheekbone

We sat for a while in silence. My body lying on Edward, my head on his chest with my eyes closed while he traced patterns on the exposed skin on my hip. I listened to him as he hummed by lullaby with his musical voice it almost sounded better than when he played it for me on he piano.

Gradually it grew dark, and I was half way between consciousness and sleep when I heard Edwards silk voice whisper into my ear.

'We should begin to head home, Charlie will be expecting you soon.'

I felt a twinge of pain, I had been trying to forget that these would be my last couple of weeks with Charlie, and here I was spending them with Edward, doing things that I could do for eternities. Although Charlie was never the father and daughter bonding kind of guy and for that I was grateful. I did however feel guilty every time I left him to go out with Edward and Alice. He knew I was leaving, but didn't realise the extent of it. I tried to shake these thoughts away as I began to stand up with Edwards support. I must have been fully asleep because I felt drowsy and Edward had scooped me up into his arms and was walking me out the house and into the Volvo.

Before I knew it I was at my front door hand in hand with Edward.

'Charlie would prefer it if I didn't come in.' He said gently.

'He can deal with it.' I said aggravated, I thought he had begun to accept that Edward was here to say.

'It's not what you think. I'll be back soon' he murmured as he leaned down to kiss me lightly on the lips. I opened my eyes to find myself alone, I turned around and heard the soft purr of the silver Volvo exiting the driveway. I waved and walked inside.

'Bella?' Charlie questioned from the couch.

'Ye it's me dad. You get dinner ok tonight? I'm Sorry I'm back late, Alice exhausted me with plans for the wedding and I fell asleep.' I explained.

'Of course Bells, I can take care of myself, what do you think I done before you came along,' he teased.

I smirked, 'okay then, but I think I'm going to head up to bed, I'm pretty beat.'

'Hold up, can you come in here I want to talk to you for a minute.'

Oh God, this is how he started my sex talk last time, is this what Edward meant by it's not what I thought?

'Um, okay,' I said hesitantly as I went to sit down.

'Now you and Edward and this wedding business.' He paused, looking for the right words. 'Are you absolutely sure Bella? I mean your not even twenty yet. This is such a life changing decision.'

I felt relief, anger and sadness at the same time. How little did he realise that it was much more than a wedding, it was putting the wheels into motion of my future. Now less tense that this wasn't a sex talk I replied calmly as not to hurt his feelings, the last thing I wanted was to remember my final weeks with Charlie as arguments.

'I positive Dad, I've never wanted anything more in my life. You saw me when Edward left. I was a mess. He makes me whole, feel complete. I need him to survive dad. I truly love him.'

I was beginning to get the feeling of Déjà vu here; I'd already had this conversation with Charlie. He must be really worried I was making the wrong choice.

'All right Bells, I'm here for you, whatever decision you make, just think through your options carefully, okay Hun? I'm just looking out for you.'

Grief filled me, 'I know dad. I love you.' I almost whispered. I leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. 'I really am tired though, so goodnight'

'Night Bells.'

I walked up the stairs lazily trying to focus on something else. I entered my bedroom and all was forgotten when I saw Edward spread across my bed, hands clasped behind his head.

'Eavesdropping again?' I teased.

He chuckled under his breath 'I make you feel complete do I?' He raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. 'Of course. You know that.' I smiled at him.

His eyes lit up and he invited me over to lie with him. I curled up into a small ball beside him and he kissed my head.

'Are you okay?' he said delicately.

I just nodded. I loved how he knew whenever I was upset, even when I was putting on a mask to hide it. I just needed to get use to the idea, somehow, that I was losing Charlie. We sat for a moment staring at the ceiling until Edward leaned over and started kissing me.

We certainly hadn't done enough of this today so I kissed his back more fully. I stretched out from a ball and wrapped a leg over Edward's body. He gently rolled me over onto my back and began kissing up and down my jaw line. My breathing was becoming unsteady again as he reached for my leg and hitched it up a big higher. I pulled his face up to mine and started kissing him more fiercely. My lips parted slightly and I sighed. This usually made Edward stop and remind me of our boundaries, but this time he retaliated by kissing me more eagerly. His hand snaked down across my body to my hips where he slid his hand underneath my top and started to caress my stomach. The shock made me freeze and Edward took this advantage to begin kissing my neck. He placed little kisses down and across my neck and then to my collarbone.

'Edward, stop' I managed to gasp.

'Why?' His breathing was ragged; he looked up at me from underneath his lashes, his butterscotch eyes full of passion.

Why was I stopping this? I'd wanted so badly, since the day I saw him. I wanted him to badly. I wanted to be as one with him. Only once, it could do any damage. Then I regained my senses. The wedding, his soul, my promise.

'Wedding,' was all I managed to say.

Edward groaned. It was a groan of slight passion and longing, but also of annoyance that he knew he had lost the argument and he was powerless to betraying what I really wanted.

I took his head in my hands and stared back at his beautiful eyes.

'Please, I just want to wait, I love you,' I pleaded.

That seemed to work as he lifted himself off me and wrapped the covers around my body. He reached over to shut off the light. I didn't even care that I was still in my clothes, I wrapped an arm around Edward's waist and he nuzzled into my neck, inhaling my sweet smell.

'Night Edward, I truly love you.' I said sleepily.

'Goodnight my beautiful Isabella, happy dreams,' was the last thing I heard before I drifted into a comfortable sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I had the best idea for a new story today, but I'm going to finish this one before I make a start with it. Please R&R this chapter!

There was meant to be more in this chapter, but it felt too long and I wanted to ge something up tonight, so the next chapter may be slighty shorter.

_Violent Delights._

Chapter 3 

My wedding day was rapidly approaching, and with it came the nerves. It was not the idea of marrying Edward that scared me; it was standing up in front of everyone I loved and admitting how crazy in love I was to someone that was so beyond me, in so many ways. I cringed at the thought that Renee and Charlie would definitely believe I wasn't a virgin after my wedding night, regardless of what actually happens. I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen in seven days.

I laughed as I watched Emmett and Jasper having way too much fun with the shopping trolley. They were taking turns in pushing it down the aisle and jumping into it. Renee was flying in tomorrow and as she would be staying at the Cullen's, Esme had sent Edward and me to the supermarket to pick up some food for the kitchen. Of course once Alice heard about it she was in, anything that included some sort of shopping. Emmett jumped up and down like a little boy pleading to come, after laughing at him I said yes. Jasper had nothing else to do and I felt Rosalie just came along because everyone else was going.

Edward and Alice where putting in every item they thought was essential to a healthy diet. I tried explaining to him that Renee and I were only staying for one week and that we were in aisle five and already had enough food to last well over a month. After the wedding when Renee left and I'd properly moved in with my new family, everyone knew I eventually wouldn't need food to keep my hunger at bay, so there was really no point in all of this.

My thoughts focused back on Alice who was now putting jelly and cake mixture into the trolley.

'Who is going to be making cakes and jelly Alice?' I questioned, slightly sighing and irritated by all this wasted money.

'Me, obviously! It's always looked fun, I thought why not? I'll make some tonight for Renee's arrival tomorrow,' she looked generally excited; I laughed at her naivety to food.

'Why are we getting all this anyway,' I repeated to Edward as I took his hand. 'It's too much, just a waste of money and food.'

Edward smiled down at me. 'What would your mother think if she came round to our house, with three growing teenage boys accommodated within may I add, to find the cupboards practically empty?'

'She'd call Emmett a greedy ass,' I teased.

Edward chuckled under his breath and I saw Emmett's head snap back from in the trolley to glare at me. Alice began to bend over laughing staring at Emmett, I glanced back over towards Emmett who was still staring at me and realised what Alice had seen. Emmett was heading straight into the bakery goods aisle. I burst out laughing and Emmett turned around just in time to see his fate. His face was horror struck and he covered his face with his hands right before he collided with the shelves. They all began to collapse over him. Everyone was laughing hysterically, apart from the odd shopper that looked downright confused. Emmett stood up and came storming over towards us, not before he tripped over a box of jam donuts, we all laughed harder than before.

'Have a nice trip Emmett?' Alice gasped through laughter. All of a sudden Alice straightened her back and gracefully went two aisles down, grabbing Jaspers arm and dragging him along with her.

Just then Edward took my hand and the trolley and took me to another aisle, not before I saw a security guard approach Emmett and a humiliated Rosalie. I giggled as I watched Emmett being escorted out by a now fuming Rosalie. It was easy to tell she felt Emmett had shown her up and her face was so twisted in anger that she truly looked like a vampire.

Once the ridiculous amount of food was paid for, Edward and Jasper took the bags over towards the Volvo. Alice clung onto my arm stating that we should go shopping for food more often. I reminded her I wouldn't be eating much longer and her face fell a bit, so I reassured her we could do it anyway when I was use to being around humans. She nodded, distracted, staring off into space.

We arrived home in a matter of minutes to find Emmett sitting on the couch staring off into space, looking solemn. I thought this strange at first as games counsels and the newly replaced plasma television surrounded him.

Edward snorted beside me 'That's pathetic Emmett.' I looked up at him questionably, as did Jasper. Alice had caught on and was smirking.

'Rosalie was so embarrassed at Emmett's little stunt in the supermarket that she's… holding out on him'

Jasper burst out laughing, and I blushed then giggled slightly looking at the ground.

'Shut up Edward you're just jealous because you're sexually frustrated and aren't getting any.' Emmett threw back. He quickly winked at me and grinned to show he meant no offence, but I blushed deeper anyway. Edward's eyes narrowed and he growl fiercely at Emmett. I took Edwards hand and tried to drag him into the kitchen, reluctantly he followed and helped me unpack the shopping.

Esme entered and smiled at me, 'Thank you Bella.' She gave me a hug, 'you two Edward' she looked at him and nodded.

'Bella, your mother called when you were out, her flight arrives at 8.15 tomorrow night. Carlisle finishes his shift at 7p.m, so he and I will take the Mercedes to the airport and we'll meet you and Edward there.'

I nodded, 'okay sure.' I hadn't expected Esme and Carlisle to come as well but I was sure it was to make a good impression upon Renee. It occurred to me that Esme and Renee had never met, I found that strange, Esme like a second mother to me now.

I was staying here with Edward while Renee was here, which meant tonight was the last night I could act my normal loved-up-all-over-Edward self before the wedding.

We all settled down to watch some random movie that Alice had picked about some couple facing all these tragedies, which resulted in the girl dying in the end.

In the middle of the film, Carlisle came back from his shift in the hospital and checked to see if I knew the plans for tomorrow.

The movie eventually came to a close when I realised I was crying. Sure it was sad the girl died, but I wasn't even following the storyline; I was more concerned with Edwards cool breath on my neck and his hand wrapped over my stomach. It was in the mist of crying before the credits that I turned to Jasper to see him sniggering. I automatically knew what was going on here, I went to shout at him but my voice was all sobs. Edward shot him a look to stop. He lightly chuckled, 'It wasn't bothering her much, there was no pain in her tears, they were just like crocodile tears,' he explained. 'Come on Bella, in a few days I won't be able to manipulate your emotions to that state, I was just having some fun,' he made clear after I gave him a confused look. My crying instantly stopped and I laughed, 'Alright but don't make me look so sad as to start crying at a bad Hollywood love story.'

I looked over to the clock, 'Half eleven already?' I yawned.

Edward instantly scooped me up into his arms and we were heading upstairs. I tried to argue but before I knew it he had tucked me up in his bed. I explained I needed to go to the toilet, before I left I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, he moved his face round so I caught his lips instead. I smiled at him and headed down the hall. All of a sudden, a pale arm stretched out one of the rooms and pulled me in. It was Alice and there was music blaring for a stereo in the corner of her and Jasper's room.

I gave her a look as if to demand what was going on. She just laughed and whispered, 'It's so Edward can't hear as well,' I had to concentrate to hear her. She waved me into her closet and I watched her as she appeared with the lingerie she expected me to wear to get my way with Edward. I looked at her confused. 'What?'

Her eyes beamed 'Tonight's perfect Bella! He'll forget his morals, he won't be able to take his hands off you, if you wear this the deal is sealed!' she whispered excitedly.

I went to open my mouth but she put a finger to it, 'quick, put it on before he notices how long you've been.'

It all came out in a rushed whisper that I wasn't sure even _she_ could understand. 'Alice…It's…It's not Edward holding back anymore. It's me, I want to wait, and I want to do this right. It's him hoping to sway _my_ mind.' I must have been blushing, as I was feeling extremely hot around the face.

Understanding grasped her eyes, followed by confusion.

'Could you not see that?' I asked.

'Well, I didn't really check all that clear, I kind of just block it off after your kissing gets a bit heated' she laughed lightly. 'Okay, if this is what you want now then, and I know Edward would prefer this option in the long run, I'll keep out of it. However you have to wear this on your wedding night,' she winked at me.

A whole new darker round of blushes filled my face, which was still recovering from Alice's comment on me and Edward's kissing.

'Okay, okay go! He'll be wondering where you are.' She pushed me hastily out the door. I walked down the hall and heard the music automatically quiet. I opened Edward's door to find him smiling at me from his bed. I smiled back and he opened his arms and I crawled into them. He cradled me in his arms and lulled me into a sleep.

'Love you Edward.' I said sleepily.

'Goodnight, my angel. You've got a big day tomorrow. Sleep now, I love you,' I heard him whisper like pure silk into my ear. Eventually I sank into unconsciousness.

The next day I woke up late. I stumbled downstairs to see Esme and Alice making finished touches to the house. Rosalie sat spread out on one of the couches in a dress that was way too short and way too low cut. I exhaled a laugh, typical Rosalie.

'Morning, Bella!' Alice jumped up to greet me with a kiss on the cheek.

'Where is everyone?' I asked.

Esme was at my side, 'Carlisle is at work, and the boys went out for a hunt.'

I grimaced, no Edward for a whole day. Esme noticed and reassured me 'Their just staying local, they'll be back before six.' She rubbed my shoulder soothingly and went back to the arrangement of various pots and pans in cupboards and adding little touches to the desktops. I laughed at the pretence they had to carry out for the arrival of Renee.

I spent most of the day helping around the house, watching TV and playing dress-up-Barbie with Alice. I called Charlie up for a chat around three. I would miss his simple mind and sarcastic jokes. I hoped that I would be able to adapt to the Cullen lifestyle quickly so I would be able to see him now and then. Until then I would have to put up with Emmett's humour.

It finally reached around six and Edward came back fulfilled with light butterscotch eyes. I fell into his arms and he hugged me tightly, lifting my feet off the ground. I smiled at him light headed. He lifted his fingers to brush my cheek with back of his hand. 'I'm sorry I left so early this morning, I wanted to be back sooner so I could see you.' He smiled with sincerity and it reached his eyes.

'It's okay, I missed you though,' I stretched up on my tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips. He kissed me back more fully. Our hands entwined as we carried on our kiss. Suddenly Edward dropped our hands down, still attached; when we heard Esme quietly and politely clear her throat. 'Are you two ready to go?' I was staring at the ground, my face burning.

'Bella?' Edward looked down at me.

'Um, ye. I just need to go get my shoes.'

I hated airports; they were always so busy. Not to mention the fact that the two out of 3 times I've got on a plane in forks was to 1. Flee for my life from a lethal bloodthirsty vampire and 2. To rescue the one and only love of my life, my soul mate from committing suicide. I shuddered at both thoughts and Edward looked down at me and took my hand. I wondered sometimes if he really did know what I was thinking, because the look in his eyes sometimes when I thought a rash thought made me think he knew what I was thinking about. His eyes were full of remorse and regret. I smiled back at him and attempted to rid my mind (and his) of my previous trail of thought 'So what time is Renee due in again?'

'Eight fifteen' he replied looking up at a rotating board that look thoroughly confusing.

'And what time is it now?' I wondered.

'Seven twenty.'

'Right.' I answered, looking about for somewhere to sit and something to do.

'Carlisle and Esme should be here around quarter to eight.' He squeezed my hand, also looking around. 'Do you want to go sit in that café over there?' He used our entwined hands to point to a small café at the corner of the airport.

'Sure' I said cheerfully, 'Why not?'

We sat and waited for Carlisle and Esme to arrive. I sat drinking my Mocha, and Edward sat with his untouched black coffee. I must say I did prefer the male service here as to the usual females that continually kept coming back trying to win over Edward by brushing up against him while handing us our plates or giving him extra portions of food, which I had laughed at, at the time.

Although our waiter was beginning to get on my nerves, surely the service at the small café in an airport shouldn't be this first-rate. I sniggered as he came back a third time asking if we wanted refills, although Edward had clearly not even taken a sip of his coffee yet. Edwards's eyes narrowed as I refused politely again.

'What's wrong Edward? Can't deal with male interest as well as the female attention? Make you feel uncomfortable?' I teased.

He chuckled. 'Hardly.' He waited a couple of seconds before continuing. 'How's the Mocha?' A smile playing on his lips.

'Fine,' I replied suspiciously. 'Why?'

'Oh nothing, he just put some extra chocolate in it, just for you.' He winked, stifling a laugh.

'Ed-waaard. You could of at least told me what he was thinking.' I said shocked and embarrassed.

He chuckled again. 'I think it was pretty clear, why else did you think he kept winking at you every time he came over.'

My jaw dropped. 'I told you; I thought he had a twitch! Was that why you were laughing when I mentioned it?' He pursed his lips, trying not to smile. 'I thought you have just adapted a black sense of humour. Oh, Edward, I feel bad now.'

He laughed out right. 'Don't apologise too soon, he's coming over again'

I sighed, frustrated. Wasn't it a bit obvious I was with Edward?

He came strolling over, 'Refill ma'm?'

I smiled politely at him. 'Yes please.'

'This ones on the house.' This time I recognised the wink.

He began pouring into my cup as I reached over and took a hold of Edwards's hands. I look straight into his eyes and smiled. 'I'm so glad we're getting married on Saturday, Edward. I love you.' I darted my eyes away from Edward quickly looking sideways at the waiter. He was frowning, suddenly concentrating very hard on refilling my cup.

I looked back to Edward smug. He was holding back a laugh, his eyes gleaming. 'I love you too, Bella' he responded, with a slight chuckle in his voice.

Edward dismiss the waiter with a formal 'that will be all' in a stern voice. I figured he had thought something that Edward didn't approve of.

'You are one beautiful but cruel women Isabella Swan.'

I blushed, 'Well it's quite obvious I was with you and quite obvious that I love you.' I mumbled.

His eyes lit up, and his mouth drew into his crooked grin I loved so much.

Just then Edward turned around, I followed his gaze and saw Carlisle and Esme approaching. We got up and moved to a larger table with more seating, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. They came to join us at our table, both ordering props as well. This time, we got a different waiter.

At eight o'clock an announcement arose declaring that the 8.15 flight from Florida to Forks was delayed by one hour. I groaned. Edward squeezed me closer to him and I rested my head on his shoulder. They were masters in patience.

'How can you's be so patient?' I pondered.

They all laughed lightly

'It's not without decades of practice.' Carlisle responded, a hint of nostalgia in his eyes.

We waited and we waited, the plane was further delayed. I dozed off on Edwards shoulder. I felt him gently shake me awake, 'Here she comes.' He whispered to me.

I looked up to see my mother exhausted but fabulous looking. I grinned at her, laughing at the sunglasses propped on her head. She wouldn't be needed them here I thought. Once she caught sight of us her smile broadened and her pace quickened. Once she was a few feet away she dropped her luggage and trapped me in a tight hug.

'Hey mom,' I chuckled 'Nice clothes, I hope you remembered you're in forks now'

'Oh honey! I've missed you so much. You look so grown up.' He held me at arms length, grinning crazy at me.

She suddenly remembered we were in company and looked over to Carlisle and Esme. Smiling she shook Carlisle hand 'It's nice to seen you again.'

'Yes, and on much better conditions this time' Carlisle joked. 'This is my wife, Esme.' He said gesturing to Esme. 'Esme, this is Renee.'

To my surprise, Renee gave Esme a hug and they exchanged welcomes.

Lastly she looked to Edward, unsure what to make of him. Edward was standing up straight, looking very formal and respectable. He reached his hand out toward Renee 'It's a pleasure to see you again Renee.' He said warm-hearted.

'And you, Edward.' She took his hand and beamed at him at she wrapped his arm around my waist. Renee suddenly looked dazed and unexpectedly went forward and gave Edward a hug 'I hope you've been taking care of my baby.' She demanded kindly.

'With my life.' Edward answered sincerely.

We walked to the car and I noticed her tanned skin next to mine, I laughed as she linked arms with me and the difference in colour was huge. I giggled at the thought of her against one of the Cullens.

Carlisle and Esme drove home in he Mercedes and Edward, Renee and me all drove in the Volvo. I sat in the back with Renee catching up with her, asking about Phill and what she'd been doing with herself. I filled her in on all the details for the wedding, the food, who was coming etc.

Eventually, we arrived home at half 11. Carlisle and Esme had beaten us there. As we entered, the living room was empty. I caught on soon when I realised the time and assumed the 'kids were sleeping.'

Once Esme and I showed Renee her room, she quietly excused herself. Not before making me swear to fill her in on every single detail my life had taken since I last saw her. I promised to go for a walk with her tomorrow.

Being at the airport all day had made me worn out as well, so I went to bed a mere half hour after Renee. I didn't know how mum would deal with me and Edward 'sleeping' together in a bed, but I figured that it was acceptable since I was getting married to him.

Edward carried me up the stairs once again and placed me into bed. I smiled up at him and kissed him heavily on the lips. I felt him smirk and pull back. He lay behind me, his body against mine, only a quilt separating us, playing with my hair and telling me how he couldn't wait for me to be his wife. I looked up at him, smiling. I brought my hand up to his face and cupped it. I stroke his cool, marble skin with my thumb. My hand dropped down effortlessly as my eyes became heavy and sleep took over.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up early the next day, eager to spend my last few days with my mother to the full. I glanced around Edward room. I was alone. I draped a dressing gown over myself and began to make my way downstairs. I heard the faint sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. I recognised it as my mothers as I drew closer.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mother leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand laughing as Alice, who was sat cross-legged on the counter in the corner, appeared to be telling my mother every embarrassing encounter I've ever had. Esme smiled warmly at me from the table.

'Good morning, sweetie.' My mother said kindly 'You've never mentioned all these funny stories to me before, Alice has taken the pleasure in filling me in on them,' she teased.

'That's because there _aren't_ funny.' I scowled playfully at Alice. My stomach suddenly rumbled and Esme quickly stood up, 'Do you want me to fix you some breakfast, Bella?'

I would of refused, seeing it as impolite, but I just nodded and sat down, as I didn't have a clue where all the appropriate food and plates where kept.

Renee had sat down beside me and Alice appeared to be cleaning her plate in he sink.

'You still want to go for that walk today honey?' she smiled.

I reached over and took her hand 'Of course I do mom, got lots to discuss don't we?'

I knew I was bad, but I was nervous and slightly annoyed that I knew what this talk would mostly be focused on. Edward.

Esme handed me a plate of eggs and sausage, I smirked to myself, knowing that it would taste delicious. It was then that I noticed the time, 12.30am. So much for getting up early I thought. Renee noticed 'Don't worry, we have all day' she assured me.

I was just me and Renee in the kitchen now, joking and laughing at how well forks had worked out for me. I finished my breakfast and went over to clear my plate at the sink. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and cold lips on my neck. 'Good morning.' Edward breathed. I smiled, and then blushed realising my mom was in the room. I turned round to notice we were alone, 'She politely gave us some privacy,' he explained, noticing my confusion. 'I do feel rude however, stealing you away from your mother.' Sadness in his eyes.

'It's alright,' I grinned. 'We're going for a walk in about half an hour anyway, she's probably off getting ready.'

He looked mildly distracted, staring into space 'Yes she is.' He said after a moment.

'Edward!' I hit him playfully and jumped back, out of his arms. 'Don't be listening into my mothers mind, she's a guest.' I chuckled as I teasingly dodged his arms attempts to catch me. I grinned at his effort to playing along with the game, as I knew he could catch me no problem in such a swift movement that I would miss if I blinked. Edward chased me out of the kitchen; I turned around to smirk at him and smacked right into something. I turned around, rubbing my head. Emmett stood in front of me, trying to keep his laugher in. He was carrying a plate of untouched food and a can of un-opened coke. 'Easy now, Edward. Save it for the wedding night.' He ducked and skilfully dodged a white fist while running to kitchen.

I kissed Edward on the lips and told him I needed to get ready.

I sighed. I had nothing to wear. However, I quickly picked up two random items of clothing and shoved them on just incase Alice saw me having clothes troubles and decided to come to my 'rescue.' I looked in the mirror, making sure I didn't look that bad. I was surprised with what I saw; I was wearing a blue scoop neck top and black jeans. When did I get these? I thought. It was then I heard a knock a the door.

'Come in.' I said loudly, even though there was no need as there was a 7 out of 8 chance it would be a super hearing vampire behind the door. Alice bounced in, grinning a my outfit. 'I'm sorry! I couldn't resist' she exclaimed 'It's okay though, I didn't go to extremes, its just your style Bella.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Thanks Alice, the clothes are nice. Just tell me next time so I can protest to you spending unnecessary amounts of money on me.'

She just laughed and walked out the room. After I had pulled my hair back into a low ponytail I followed.

Renee and I didn't really know to where to go, so I suggested the beach. We took my truck, Renee had laughed when she saw it, and laughed even harder when she saw my small frame behind the wheel. The engine roared to life and Renee jumped, I giggled claiming you get use to it.

I parked five minutes away from the beach, luckily the weather was nice today and there was no need for the extra jackets we brought so we left them in the truck.

We walked up and down the beach for hours, taking in the heat and paddling in the sea. We talked about everything, from Phil to Charlie to her and my childhood memories. I felt a stab of pain whenever I realised she was doing this because, to her, I was still her little girl, and now she was going to lose me, in a way that she couldn't possibly understand.

It started to get cold and dark, and Renee turned to me and took my hands.

'Now Bella, you probably know exactly what I'm about to say. Although I'm going to tell you my opinion on the wedding regardless.'

I opened my mouth to speak, to tell her I was going to marry Edward and I wanted her to understand that I needed him, but she raised her hand to tell me to stop.

'Now wait Bella, I don't want to you to interrupt me. I'm not going to tell you not to marry Edward okay?' I nodded, waiting.

'Okay,' She sat down on the sand, patting beside her for me to sit down. I did, wary of what she was going to say.

'You and Edward.' She paused. 'It's been a long time since I've met a couple that act like you two. You're my little girl and we've been like best friends ever since I could remember. I brought you up and we've both been there looking after each other. I've seen you when you've been the happiest you've ever been and when you've been distraught. Then seeing you with Edward, when you're around him. It's like, your the same person but your not its like you…' she laughed and looked at me. 'It's so hard to explain. It's as if, when people have really happy days, and they have a buzz coming off them for days and they describe it as the happiest day of their life. It's like that, but you have it permanently when you're around Edward. I believe you two truly love each other. I can't understand how you've managed to produce such a strong mature love at your age, but it's there. You can tell by the way he looks at you that you are the love of his life and that I can tell that he treats you with the utmost respect.'

I smiled and nodded, speechless I was almost crying, I loved Renee so much and I loved how she understood. She was the only one outside the Cullen's that seemed to understand the full extent of my love for Edward. I was speechless. 'I know that you two are emotionally and physically ready, and I know you will be able to make it work.' She smiled motherly.

At this point I just let myself cry. Renee started to panic, utterly confused about the situation 'Whats wrong honey? Was it something I said? Do you still want to marry Edward.' I could here the concern in her voice and tried to sort myself out.

'No, no, its fine. I'm alright, its just, I'm so…_glad_ that you and Charlie and everyone are being so supportive of this. It's a major thing in my life and I wanted to do it right. I wanted to make sure everyone was okay with it and they are. You are just so understanding of this mom and you didn't try to talk me out of it. You honestly believe that this is more than just silly teenage love and for that I'm thankful. I honestly don't know why I'm crying but I love you mom.'

I hugged her, and we sat on the beach looking out into the sea in silence for what felt like ages. I was so comfortable with her, and although it hurt me that I would be leaving this life behind, I was happy that I'd at least have a memory of this, showing the bond me and Renee once had.

It grew darker and colder so we decided to make our way back to the truck. I was amazed at the time; we had left at 1 to come to the beach and had been out for 6 and half hours. It was half 7, I was surprised at and how neither of us had realised it nor felt the need for food.

We pulled up the driveway and were hit with the strong aroma of food. Now my stomach rumbled and I realised I was hungry. We walked in to find all the Cullen's sat around the dinner table. Apparently they had just finished eating dinner.

Esme stood up 'I'm sorry we started without you, we thought you may of went out for dinner' Sincerity rang in her voice, that, if I hadn't of known better, I would of believed her.

'It okay Esme,' my mother guaranteed her, 'we just lost track of time. Sorry if we delayed your dinner,' Worry in my mothers voice.

'Not at all,' Carlisle promised from the table. 'We left two plates in the kitchen just incase we were mistaken'

I snorted. No doubt Alice had informed them of what time we would arrive and set this all up, otherwise there wouldn't be food in cellophane sitting in the kitchen for us.

I walked into the kitchen and began to heat up our plates. Renee had sat on the couch and was having some sort of conversation with Carlisle and Esme and surprisingly, Rosalie.

Edward entered with a handful of plates, 'clearing up.'

'Enjoy dinner?' I teased as I quirked an eyebrow.

He frowned at me, he cupped my cheek and rubbed his thumb under my eye 'Have you been crying?' He questioned.

I blushed, 'It's okay, I just got a bit silly and over-reacted, Renee was being so understanding about it all; I wasn't expecting her to be.' I was using too any hand gestures and was beginning to babble. I quickly shut myself up. Edward was frowning. 'I'm fine' I promised.

'Are you sure you want to go through with this Bella? I mean _really_ sure' I could hear the pain in my voice.

'Of course I do Edward. Don't be absurd.' I said, trying to be angry with him for his stupidity, but his golden eyes were full of concern. I lifted my hand to his cheek. 'I'm postitive.'

He leaned down and kissed me, his hand on the small of my back 'I've missed you.'

The next day was hardly eventful. Me and Edward were the only ones to remain in the house the whole day. Esme had been in and out running errands, probably stocking up the kitchen. Carlisle was at work. Emmett and Jasper had went out hunting, just precautions being taken for Jasper because of Renee. Rosalie, Alice and Renee had gone shopping. I wasn't allowed to go because apparently they were picking up extra bits and bobs for my wedding gift. Renee had even popped round to my old home to catch up a bit with Charlie. I laughed when Edward said that Renee was stressing out about whether it would be awkward with Charlie and making sure she looked good.

Edward and me pretty much had the day, and house, to ourselves. We sat watching various films. I had noticed Edward staring at me. I had pretended not too and for the rest of the film trying to slyly steal glances at him.

'What are you doing?' he had asked after the film had finished, pursing his lips.

I had gone bright red 'watching the film' I said quieltly.

'No you weren't I've been watching you the whole time, I saw what you were doing. Plus, look at the screen, the films finished, love.' He teased.

Colour rose in my cheeks yet again as I denied his accusations. He flipped me on my back and started to tickle my stomach. He guaranteed to stop if I admitted I was watching him too. 'Why? If you already know.' I managed to say between giggles.

'It's nice to hear' he joked.

In between laugher I confessed, Edward stopped for a millisecond to kiss me, I had just got my breath back before he proceeded to tickle me.

'Cheater!' I gasped now and then.

We both apart when we heard the door close, and saw Alice, Rosalie and Renee enter. I didn't know who was redder, Renee or me. I scowled at Alice; she clearly knew exactly what was going to happen.

Alice just giggled and told me she wanted to show me something upstairs. I eyed her suspiciously but followed. I left Renee with Edward and Rosalie; she looked reasonably comfortable and was already laughing at something Edward had said.

Alice sat me down on the silver chair infront of the mirror where I had been forced to sit so many times on account of playing dress up Barbie.

I instantly tensed. What was she up to?

There was a bag infront of me. I looked inside; it was full of clothes fit to my size.

'Er…Alice… what's going on?' I said wary.

Alice came out seconds later. I gawped at her. She was wearing a short black dress that hugged her figure perfectly and silver high heels. After my initial reaction I narrowed my eyes at her.

'Alice?' I pushed for an answer.

'Oh, come on, Bella. You didn't think Rosalie and me would let you get married without doing this did you?!' A hand on her hip

'Do _what_, Alice?' My voice stern and suspicious.

'HEN NIGHT!' Alice squealed throwing her arms into the hair.

My body went rigid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please R&R!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy.**

**It's kinda rushed at the end.**

**Violent Delights.**

Previously

'_HEN NIGHT!' Alice squealed throwing her arms into the hair._

_My body went rigid._

Chapter 5 

'…Alice...I...I ..' I really couldn't find a reasonable excuse to get me out of this. Part of me was eager, promising it would be fun. The other part was terrified. The extremes of what a lusty Alice and Rosalie could of planned sent shivers down my spine. I sighed, I couldn't see anyway out.

'Fine.' I said defeated.

'Oh come on Bella! You'll enjoy it! Last few days of being single' she winked at me.

'I'm not single, I'm engaged.' I lifted up my left hand and shoved it in her face.

'Ugh. You _know_ what I mean Bella. Besides, Rose and me are married and we still have some fun' She grinned impishly.

My jaw dropped 'What?' Now that I thought about it I could maybe imagine Rosalie maybe cheating on Emmett, but Alice?

Obviously sensing my confusion she was quick to explain 'Oh, not like that Bella. I mean _fun._ Teasing, flirting etc, you get the idea. Besides, it would be rather stupid as we would be constantly testing our will power' She rolled her eyes as if it was childishly obvious.

I supposed it was and I blushed at my stupidly, for a split second I forgot Alice and Rosalie were vampires, and putting themselves into that sort of temptation was just plain idiotic.

'Okay, we have half an hour to get you ready, so we should get started, you go put that on' she pointed to the bag full of clothes on my lap. 'And I'll go downstairs and tell Rose what's happening and explain to Renee we're going out to celebrate.'

I smirked. I had found a loophole in Alice's plan.

'What has Edward got to say about all this?' I questioned, arching an eyebrow, knowing this was my way out.

She grinned. 'Oh, he's fine with it. Thought it would be good for you, these being your last human days and all. Besides, he's going hunting with Jasper and Emmett tonight.'

'Weren't Emmett and Jasper hunting just this morning?'

'They ate light. They knew they were going hunting later with Edward for his celebrations'

I snorted. That was typical, sensible Edward. I knew that if Emmett had his way we would come back to a house full of strippers.

I stood up to start changing as Alice slipped out the room.

I looked down into the bag. I pulled out a short black skirt, a blue halter neck and black heels. Okay, it wasn't my style that I would pick out optionally, but it was nice.

I admired myself in the mirror. The skirt was short but not outrageously so. The halter neck gave me succulent curves and the heels made my legs look long and slim. I smiled to myself, happy with what I saw. Alice entered the room.

'You like them?' she asked, of course she already knew the answer.

I nodded and laughed. She looked at me questionably.

'It's just I would never imagine me wearing something like this on my own account, even though I like it on'

She giggled 'Don't worry, I'll soon convert you.' She winked at me. 'Okay, now for your favourite part' She edged me toward the silver chair. I groaned.

'Let's get this over and done with then'

Alice beautified me for at least forty minutes, making us late. She was sorting out strands of hair, making sure I had bouncy curls and that my make up was just right.

'and…your.. … done.' She sounded unsure. 'Wait.' She disappeared for a millisecond and came back with a can of hairspray and sprayed onto the back of my hair 'Okay done. Go look at yourself!' She beamed.

I knew my reaction was her favourite part. I stepped infront of the mirror and I blushed. She had done it again. She had made me look like one of them. My chocolate curls waved over my shoulders and went perfectly with the blue. I laughed to myself as it had never occurred to them to wear perfume. Their senses were to heighten to smell that they probably thought the stuff reeked. Plus, I knew Edward liked my own natural perfume and I wasn't about to change that.

There was a knock on the door and then Rosalie walked in. She was wearing a deadly short dress, shorter than my skirt and Alice's dress. It was deep red and just skimmed over her butt. She looked stunning, as always, she certainly knew how to enhance her figure. I suddenly got a flashback to the vampire in the Volturi that had been playing the fisherman _and_ the bait. I shook the memory out of my head and focused back on trying to move over to the bed carefully in the heels.

'Are you two ready?' Rosalie asked.

'Yes' Alice and I answered in unison.

Something occurred to me. 'What's Renee doing?'

'Carlisle and Esme and her are going out to dinner in Seattle.' Rosalie smirked, as did I. I felt bad about the Cullen's having to eat food, but I let the feeling pass and I replaced it with amusement.

'Well the car will be here in approximately 4 minutes. So we better go downstairs because I know Edward will be angry with me if I whisk Bella away with out as much as a goodbye.'

'The car?' I frowned. I really hoped they wouldn't go _too _overboard with this.

'Nevermind about that just now.' Alice said hurried as she pushed me out her room and down the hall.

Emmett and Jasper had returned while I was undergoing my beautifying transformation and Renee was in her room getting ready for dinner. I slowly and cautiously walked down the stairs, being careful not to trip or fall. Edward turned around and his eyes were only for me. If I wasn't so distracted trying to walk right, I would have been surer of whether his eyes had actually glazed over or whether it was just my imagination. I looked up again and I saw him staring at me, his eyes were darker. I knew however I was in no danger, so I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist. He was speechless; this was a definite benefit of enduring Alice's makeover for little under an hour. I kissed him on the lips 'Hey you.' I smiled.

He brought his nose to my jaw line and skimmed up and down my neck.

'Bella, Bella, Bella' He breathed in my ear. 'Words can't describe how…desirable you look right now. I'm the luckiest being in the world.'

I broke out in a smile and place small kisses all over his face.

Alice interrupted us, 'The cars here! We've got to go.'

I turned and Edward looked sadly back at me 'I'll be back soon.' I promised.

I untangled myself from him and turned towards the door.

'Rose, get down here!' Alice shouted up stairs.

It was then Emmett turned around from the T.V.

'Wow, Bella. You look amazing.' He said stunned looking me up and down.

'Thanks Emmett.' I laughed as he gawped at me.

Edward quietly coughed and shot a look at Emmett. I turned and blushed, pretending not to notice.

Rosalie walked down the stairs and Emmett's attention was immediately grabbed.

Alice looked disgusted, as did Edward. Alice went over and grabbed Rosalie and dragged her towards he door. I figured out Edward had seen something not too pleasant in Emmett's thoughts and Alice had seen it in action.

We walked out the door and I faintly heard Edward plead '_please_ stop thinking that Emmett'. I laughed to myself as I walked down the driveway. I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked up. There was a black stretched limo parked outside with it's own chauffeur eagerly awaiting our arrival with a door pulled open.

I shook my head. I was here now, I might aswell enjoy everything and pretend I don't know the outrageous amounts of money that had been spent on tonight.

'Ladies.' The chauffeur bowed his head at us. I giggled along with Alice, whereas Rosalie looked smug, as if she deserved this treatment.

I got inside and was wowed by its interior. I had never being inside of a Limo before. There were build in lights on the walls, leather couches, lights in the floor, a mini-fridge full of champagne, a stereo and a plasma TV.

We drove away from the house and Alice turned up the volume on the stereo and began to dance. I didn't know the song but I joined in after Rosalie did aswell. Alice went into the fridge and brought out a bottle of the champagne and poured out three huge glasses. I raised an eyebrow at her.

'Just keeping up the act.' She shouted over the beat of the music. She handed me over a glass and encouraged me to drink some of it. I laughed; I didn't particularly like the taste of champagne but didn't see the reason why not. I was here to enjoy myself.

We had been driving for almost three quarters of hour. I wondered where we were going that would of taken this long, but after 3 big glasses of champagne I didn't really care. The alcohol was taking its effect on me and although Alice and Rosalie hadn't had anything to drink they were acting the same as me.

The car stopped suddenly and the door was opened.

'Where are we?' I asked Alice.

'At a club.' She responded excitedly.

I clumsily stepped out the car and smiled sheepishly as the chauffeur. 'Thank you, driver. Thanks. Nice car.' I gave him a thumbs up and turned around to see two half naked men with their arms out-stretched. I turned around to Alice and Rosalie. They too had their own two boys and were laughing. They escorted us into the Club.

The loud music and lights made me squeal with excitement.

'Come on guys lets dance!' I grabbed Alice and Rosalie from their men and made them dance with me. The guys danced around us and I vaguely wondered if anyone thought it was strange that we had 6 topless guys dancing around us in a middle of a club. We must have been dancing for about an hour non-stop before I became exhausted. I went to sit down at the bar and was joined with Alice. We watched Rosalie dancing with the guys for a while. She loved the attention.

I took the drink that Alice had bough me and took a sip.

'Alice. What would happen if, you know, you drank this?' I burst out laughing at my sentence suddenly finding it extremely funny.

Alice smirked, ' I don't think it would have an affect on me Bella. It dehydrates your body of water, but my body has no water in it' she laughed.

'Oh yeah! I nearly forgot! Isn't that funny?' I had realised I had been leaning toward Alice so much and I fell of my stool. Alice had me back on the seat in second and I collapsed into a fit of laughter.

'See I told you, you'd enjoy yourself' she nudged my arm.

I chuckled 'Ye, I know. I think the booze you gave me helped aswell.' We both laughed.

I turned back around to look at the dance floor when I heard a husky voice 'Do you want another?'

I turned around toward the bar confused. There was a handsome guy sitting on the stool next to me. He had messy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was smiling at me and it took me a while to realise he was talking to me.

'Um. Okay' I heard Alice trying to keep her laughter suppressed next to me.

He casually told the bartender 'same again.' I glanced back at Alice who was turned in the opposite direction, her shoulders shaking, obviously laughing. I turned back around and finished the rest of my first drink before the bartender handed me my next.

'So…I'm Jamie. And you are?' he asked with a smile.

'Oh I'm Bella' I said with a huge grin and held out my hand to shake his. He took a hold of it, stood up and pulled me up against him.

'Care to dance?' he said seductively. I wasn't registering in my head that he was coming on to me so I nodded and plodding over toward the dance floor.

I waved a Rosalie and stumbled towards her. She smiled back but for a small second I could swear I saw jealously in her eyes. As if every other guy wasn't staring at her, plus she had 6 half naked guys dancing around her. It was probably the fact that this Jamie had chosen me over her. I shrugged it off and started to dance.

I swung my hips to the music and after about 10 minutes Jamie whispered in my ear 'It's so sexy when you do that.' He leaned down and kissed me on the neck. Reality kicked in. I suddenly became conscious of what was happening and pushed away from him. He looked thoroughly confused.

'I'm engaged.' I shouted above the beat and lifted my hand up. At that moment Alice bounced over and took my hand. She pulled me over toward Rosalie and our men and we began to dance again. I laughed at my about that Jamie guy. Then I realised that he had technically picked me over Alice. I smiled to myself and continued to sing along to the music.

After I had down 4 shots of something vile tasting everything and the clocks had his 4am I began to get dizzy. Everything was moving in slow motion, all I wanted to do was go to sleep.

'Uh oh!' was the last thing I heard Alice say before I hit the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Please R&R 

**Violent delights.**

Previously

'_Uh oh!' was the last thing I heard Alice say before I hit the ground._

Chapter 6 

I groaned and rolled over shielding my eyes from the bright light coming in from the window. I was still half asleep and couldn't recall the night before.

I jerked upwards. Flashbacks.

Alice, Rosalie and me dancing, some creep chatting me up, more dancing in a limo, champagne, champagne, a shot of vodka, another and another.

Realization set in. Was I really that bad? I didn't even consider that I wasn't a bit out of it at the time.

I rubbed my eyes, still closed, protection from the bright sunlight pouring in.

I heard a low chuckle behind me and turned around to see Edward with an amused facial expression.

'How was your night, love?' He breathed.

'Shut up' I groaned sleepily and embarrassed.

'I'm sorry.' He said pursing his lips, trying not to laugh.

I groaned again and lay down, shoving a pillow over my face.

I heard him laugh again. I was half glad half surprised that he wasn't having a complete fit about the state that Alice and Rosalie had brought me home in. I figured that had all happened before, when I was inconveniently unconscious and unable to back Alice and Rosalie up.

I peeked out under the pillow at Edward; he was looking down at me somewhat amused.

'Aren't you mad?' I questioned, wary of his answer.

His smiled vanished, although there was still some trace of humour playing around in his eyes.

'Well at first when Alice brought you in, in her arms I automatically panicked. I calmed down ever so slightly when I was told that you were intoxicated.' He paused to chuckle. I glared at him. 'Go on.' I demanded.

'I shouted at Alice and Rosalie, of course, for their childish behaviour and putting you in danger' I snorted at his input of 'of course.'

'But when I realise that you were okay and you could just sleep it off I calmed down. I brought you up here and sat with you a while.'

'So I didn't wake up drunk and make a fool of myself again did I?' My tone was desperate.

He pursed his lips. I groaned.

'Not quite.' He answered, a smile in his voice.

'Go on, tell me what I done then.' I sighed.

'Oh no, don't worry. It's just; I saw replays of the nights in Alice and Rosalie's minds. It was very…. Entertaining. Yes…that's the right word'

He was loving this. I through me pillow at him and glared at him. In an insane I was scooped up in his arms and he was unleashing his powerful eyes on me.

'I'm sorry, Bella, don't be mad. I've just never seen you like that. A good human experience would you say?' He paused. 'That's slightly encouraging binge drinking' he thought out loud.

I looked at him confused. He bent his face towards mine and rubbed his nose against mine. His cold skin made me shiver and woke me properly up.

'Lets get you some breakfast' He said, making his way out of his room. He frowned. 'Or should I say dinner?'

I gawped at him. 'What time is it?'

'It's half four.' He chuckled. 'I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful. Besides you got back at 5.15 in the morning and you need rest. We've got a big day tomorrow' He looked down at my, his glorious face beaming.

I gasped. The wedding!

'Oh my God. Edward I feel so bad. Here we are, our last day before we get married and I've slept half of the day away' I was mortified.

Although I would be spending the rest of eternity with Edward by his side as his wife, there was still a certain novelty that this was our last day of being…. well a couple.

It sounded so silly in my head. I wanted to celebrate something today that I would be celebrating the end of tomorrow. It made no sense really, but I wanted it all the same.

'Bella, it's fine, Its fine. I assure you. I've got everything planned out for tonight.'

My heart raced. He had everything planned out for tonight? Was I meant to know about something happening tonight? Had he told me and I'd simply forgotten? He sensed my confusion and explained.

'It's a surprise.' He assured me.

Edward sat me down in the couch and made his way into the kitchen.

'What do you want to eat?' he called.

'Um…something light. I don't think I'm up to eating anything heavy duty right now.'

I sighed and turned around, waiting for the teasing to start. Emmett was grinning stupidly at me and Alice was smiling sheepishly.

'Hi Bella!' Emmett burst.

'Hi Emmett.' I replied casually, trying to be careful.

Edward came in and handed me a plate of various chopped up fruit and slid his arm around my waist. I smiled and thanked him.

'So what was last night like?' Emmett asked.

I had two options to reply with, both of which ended in more teasing. Claim to not remember causing a round of teasing or say fine, which would lead to many accusations and subjects being brought up.

'I don't remember' I mumbled. This was he wrong answer. Emmett exploded into a fit of laugher. He was gasping for breath before he set his face straight and looked me straight in the eye.

'How's Jamie? You remember him right?' He winked at me.

I was utterly mortified. I looked up at Edward pleadingly. He was trying not to laugh.

He began to laugh again. 'Swing those hips for him.' He gasped through laughs. I nearly just about swung for him. Then I realised he was made of stone and I would most likely injure myself in the process.

'Calm down, Emmett.' Edward warned, sensing my distress.

Emmett calmed down, slowly breathing in and out. I looked over to Alice, she was hiding a smile.

Emmett's face was stern. 'This is what happens when you're "UNDER THE INFLUENCE" ' He air quoted the last three words. This was taken from various school courses warning us of the dangers of drinking. All three of them burst into a new round of laughter. I would of laughed aswell, if the joke wasn't at my expense.

After much huffing and puffing and laughter at my expense Emmett finally stopped. I don't think it was due to my furious glares or warnings to hit him. It was probably Edward's fast lips moving, inaudible to my ears, cautioning Emmett to stop.

The time dragged on until six. Thankfully Renee hadn't been informed of my little stunt last night and was asking me all about my night. Thankfully Alice stepped in with a story about dinner, clubs and dancing. Although it was basically based on the truth, I was the worst liar in history and would have just frozen on the spot.

At around seven Edward took me away from the conversation and whispered in my ear that it was time for my surprise. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I nervously got dressed, shoving on black jeans and a light pink top pulling a thick blue polo neck over the top of it. You could never trust the weather in forks.

I walked downstairs. Edward was waiting for me, he had informed every one of us going out and I said my goodbyes and followed him out of the door.

I was confused when we walked by the Volvo and Edward led me into the small path that led to the woods. He had nothing with him, just the clothes on his back. What were we doing in the middle of a forest?

'Okay,' he smiled at me. 'Hop on.' I hesitated. 'Trust me, it's for the surprise.'

I got on his back and he began running gracefully through the trees. I rested my chin on his shoulder, closing my eyes and breathing in his scent.

After a couple of minutes of running, he placed me down.

'Close your eyes.' He demanded.

'What's this all about Edward?' I giggled, closing my eyes, playing along.

We began walking, Edward guiding me, an arm around my waist and a hand in mine.

I peaked one eye open.

'Hey, don't ruin it Bella.' He chuckled.

I done as I was told and closed my eyes. We came to a halt about a minute later.

I was getting nervous and he was keeping me waiting. He placed his hands over my eyes and paused. 'Edward?' I laughed.

His removed his cold hands from my eyes, went behind me and wrapped them around my waist. 'Okay, open your eyes.' He breathed.

I gasped at what I saw. It was our meadow, although he had decorated it. Every tree was glistering with fairy lights that shone bright in the dark. There was a set up table in the centre that was candle lit and appeared to have a meal on it. And there seemed to be music coming from somewhere. I couldn't locate where, but it was beautiful. I felt tears forming in my eyes. It was perfect. I turned around to face Edward.

He was so beautiful in the moonlight. His skin glowed and his golden eyes burned with affection. I brought a hand to his face 'I love you Edward. Thank you. This is too much.'

'It's never too much for you' he whispered passionately as he cupped the back of my head and kissed me avidly on the lips. My world was spinning; all I could concentrate on was his lips on mine. The cool sensation as he traced his tongue around my lips. He glided his nose up and down my collarbone inhaling. Planting kisses up and down my neck every so often. Apart from the music playing softly in the background all you could hear was my racing heart and our ragged breath.

Edward cupped me face and kissed me fully on the lips. He broke away from me.

'Will you dance with me?' He asked formally. As if he needed to ask I thought. I didn't trust my voice and currently couldn't find the breath to talk anyway so I simply nodded.

He slipped his feet under mine and began twirling us about in tune to the music. The complicated foot movement would have intrigued me if Edward were not gazing down into my face. His eyes were dazzling me again and I took an intake of breath as I realised how beautiful he was. He chuckled and brought his face up into that crooked smile.

We danced passionately in circles; he whisked me up by the waist and twirled me around leaving me even more breathless.

'You truly are an angel, Bella. My Bella, my Isabella.' He sighed, nuzzling his face into my neck and again inhaling.

He drew back and looked at me, beaming with an expression that I could only describe as pride. His face showed true happiness and I couldn't help but smile back at him. 'Would you like to have something to eat now?' He asked kindly.

'I would love to.' I answered back; reaching up to kissed him on the lips.

He danced us over towards the table in the middle and pulled my seat out for me. I sat down and he sat across from me. He lifted the sliver platter and smiled at me. I laughed; the Cullens don't do things by half I thought with a smile.

We ate in silence, the beautiful music in the background, Edward staring at me intently and me blushing deeper each time I noticed.

After I had finished Edward and I danced some more. As it grew darker and later I was surprised at how well the weather had kept, it was reasonably warm for forks.

Edward lay on his back and I lay with my head on his chest. He was playing with my hair and everytime I looked up at him he was either staring into the sky or staring at me. I was so relaxed and surprisingly very warm. I lay with my eyes closed listening to Edwards's steady breathing. My eyes began to get droopy, and I peaked up to look at Edward again. As lay on his back, eyes closed with a smile on his face, I was once again taken aback by his very presence. I lay down again and he stroked my hair.

'I'm so happy right now Bella, just being with you.' He sighed.

I smiled despite being overcome with drowsiness.

'I love you.' I half mumbled as I could feel unconsciousness taking over.

'Until tomorrow when we shall be together for eternity.' I heard him whisper gently.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, it really helps to know that's some one out there's enjoying my writing.**

**This is dedicated to Robert Pattinson who has been cast as Edward for the Twilight movie.**

**I didn't like him at first, but he's grown on me.**

**And yes, I have quoted a bit from 'charmed' in this, but I thought it fitted perfectly.**

**Enjoy.**

**Violent Delights**

Chapter 7 

I was walking down a wedding aisle. Everyone's face was set on me and I looked toward Edward. He wasn't there. I looked around desperately, searching for him. I couldn't see him and through not concentrating on where I was walking I suddenly found myself on the ground. I had tripped up. I cringed; imagine falling at your own wedding. I brought myself up to find that the scenery had changed. Trees surrounded me. I was hopelessly stumbling around, crying out Edwards name.

'Bella! Bella!' I heard a faint women's voice calling from the distance. Would she know where Edward had gone? I followed the voice. It grew louder and called out more frequently.

'Bella! Bella!' I fell over again, distracted by the trees and the hidden voice.

'Bella for god sake women! Wake up!'

Wake up? I jerked upwards, dragged from my fantasy world.

I opened my eyes to be greeted with excited eyes. I groaned and rolled over.

'I was sleeping, Alice. Edward get her to go away.' I mumbled, trying to get comfy.

Alice laughed, just like the sound of wind chimes. 'Trust you to forget your wedding day, Bella. I sent Edward out over an hour ago just incase you woke up sooner than I thought you would. You don't want bad luck do you?'

I gasped. The wedding! I wrenched myself up again and out of the bed. Then I remembered my dream. What was that all about? Why was my subconscious reminding me of my ultimate fear that Edward would leave me again? He wouldn't would he? Not on my wedding day especially. No, I shook my head, trying to erase the thoughts.

Alice was looking at me strangely. 'Are you alright, Bella?'

I smiled, 'Course, Alice. You know, just nerves. I _am_ getting married today remember?' I teased.

'I do remember! And that's why I've got you up all fresh so I can get you ready!'

I laughed, this time I was thankful for Alice's enthusiastic attitude to playing dress up.

'What time is it?' I wondered.

'Don't worry, it's not too late, or early for that fact.' I looked at her confused. 'Edward wouldn't let me get you up too early, he said you had a big day today and he didn't want you tired.' She explained. 'It's alright though, we still have more than enough time.' She grinned at me.

'Oh thank God! Heaven forbid if we only had three hours to get ready.' I acted horrified.

We both laughed, and there was a sudden pause.

'I'm so glad your joining our family Bella. I couldn't think of anyone more suited for Edward.' Alice's voice taking on a serious tone.

I gave her a hug, smiling. 'Thanks Alice. I'm glad too. Although I might regret saying that after a centuries worth of shopping with you.' I teased.

She laughed. Her face was suddenly sympathetic 'Are you scared?'

I knew instantly what she was referring to. The excruciatingly painful price I would have to pay to spend eternity with the Cullens. I sighed and answered honestly.

'Yeah, I suppose. I've been trying not to focus of that part. I've just been thinking of the benefits and the future it will give me. The positive side you know?' I smiled sheepishly at her.

'I know what you mean. You'll be strong, you'll get through it.' She said nodding.

There was a moment silence before we heard a quiet knock on the door. Esme entered, a broad smile painted across her face.

'Hey Esme.' I said as I went over to hug her 'Where's Renee?'

'She's went to the airport; Phil's flight is due to arrive in about half an hour. She'll probably be back in about an hour and a half, which leaves them another hour and a half to get ready for the wedding.' Her face lit up as she said the last word.

I smiled at her; I was glad that Edward's marriage and mine made her happy. I knew how worried she had been about Edward up until he met me. I smiled at her, she was such a caring, affectionate person and I was so glad that she would become my mother-in-law today.

Alice gasped, her face horror-struck 'Is that all we have until the wedding!' she shrieked. She turned to me 'Bella! Shower! Now!'

I snorted at Alice and Esme laughed. I did as I was told however and headed towards the bathroom.

I relaxed myself in the mirror and focused on making myself less tense, a result of my dream.

I walked out the bathroom door to find Alice ready to ambush me with hair tools.

I smirked.

She sat me down in that silver chair of hers and began blow-drying my hair. She kept huffing, inpatient to the human speed of the hairdryer.

'Rosalie!' she called over the sound of the hairdryer. 'Get in here!'

Rosalie came in, ready with another dryer.

'Couldn't predict this eh Alice?' Rosalie snorted. Alice simply replied by sticking out her tongue.

Soon I had two vampires continuously and simultaneously combing, dryer and generally sorting out the haystack that was my hair.

Alice brought out some extravagant piece of equipment. I looked at her questionably.

'Trust me.' She said sternly. I nodded and continued to watch the two vampires behind me attempt to make me as beautiful as them.

Alice had left my hair up, waiting for whatever she had done to it to take affect.

She took advantage of this opportunity and began on my make up.

By this point Rosalie had already left, explaining she was away o get ready herself as there was only one hour left.

Renee and Phil had come in, in the middle of my beautification, much to my embarrassment. After Phil congratulated me and Renee had squealed with excitement, I could see eagerness waiting in Alice's eyes to get back work, so I politely excused my self.

'You're almost done' Alice promised me. She twirled my seat around so I faced her. 'I don't want you to see the final effect until you've got your dress on and your hairs finished. Which I should be in about ten minutes.' She hesitated, stopping to look at my face from various angles. 'Okay, I'm finished here. Your dress is hanging up in the closest. You're going to look beautiful. Edward won't be able to resist!'

I grinned. All my nerves were aside now, and I was focusing on the fact that I was about to marry God's greatest creation.

I put the dress on without looking at it too much. I wanted my look to revealed all at once, I didn't want to ruin the fun. I blushed furiously when I found a blue garter amongst the dress. Regardless I put it on.

I stepped out the closet to find Alice in her wedding clothes, looking absolutely flawless as usual. She was standing with Rosalie and Esme. All three of hem gasped when I walked out. I felt my cheeks turn crimson.

'Oh Bella, you look astounding.' I could tell Esme would be crying if she could.

Rosalie was looking at me approving and, to my surprise, affectionately. Alice was grinning crazy at me, admiring me as if I was a finished science project.

'Okay, your hairs done.' She exclaimed, pulling the clasp that held my hair up away. I felt my hair twirl around my shoulders. It felt light and bouncy.

I suddenly grew nervous at what I was about to see in the mirror. Alice practicaly lifted me up and over to the mirror because she was bursting with so much excitement.

'I reveal to you, Mrs Edward Cullen.'

My reflection in the mirror was shocking. The dress fit me perfect in everyway. It made me look older and elegant. The white satin had graceful patterns made of vintage lace across it, flowing up one side. It fit tightly against my chest, giving me a look of natural bust.

I looked at my face. Alice had kept me natural. Adding on only a slight amount of blush and mascara. Chocolate brown waves and curls flowed over and around my shoulders.

I had to admit, I was pleased with what I saw. I nearly looked fit to stand proudly next to Edward.

I felt tears forming in my eyes; I tried to hold them back, scared to ruin my make-up. As Renee walked in she gasped and hurried over to embrace in a tight hug. 'I'm so proud of you Bella. You look absolutely stunning.'

I couldn't help it I let the tears flow. I had no idea why I was crying; I had the utmost boost of happiness and it seemed awfully overwhelming.

I glanced in my face in the mirror; apparently Alice had applied waterproof mascara. I laughed at myself.

'It's time. You ready Bella?' Alice interjected gently, trying hide to hide the excitement that dripped from every syllable.

I sniffed and looked lovingly at everyone, trying to get a hold of myself.

'Let's do this.' I half laughed.

I was waiting, hidden behind the wedding until I heard my cue.

It was discussed that Jasper was the best man and Emmett would be doing the ceremony. It made me laughed hysterically at the time, but it made sense what with Edward having to forge more identification if it were a hired priest. Alice was my bridesmaid of honour and Carlisle and Esme would be sitting along the front row, acting the role of the proud parents, along with Renee and I suppose, Phil. Charlie was walking me down the aisle.

I had felt bad with Rosalie's lack of involvement in the wedding and I let her stand up with Alice, a bridesmaid.

I was waiting intently, very still going over my vows in my head over and over. Charlie, surprisingly, was bursting with almost as much excitement as Alice. Almost.

She kept repeating how proud he was of me and how beautiful I looked, and was joking about how he would survive with out my dinners anymore.

I laughed these thoughts off, trying not to get upset.

It was then I heard the music begin to play.

'You ready, baby?' Charlie asked, holding his arm out of me.

I smiled and looked encouragingly.

I took a deep breath as we turned the corner and Charlie walked me down the aisle.

Every face beamed at me. I saw Jessica and Mike. Jessica smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes, jealously I guessed. Mike tried to look happy, grinning as much as he could, but he some how couldn't pull it off.

I then cast my eyes to Angela and Ben. I was glad they were still together. Angela was the only person I could say was my friend the whole time I'd been in Forks and I was extremely fond of her. I waned to remember her as her happy and overly nice self. She smiled with sincerity. Ben looked slightly uncomfortable at where to look, I hadn't really talked to him much and had only invited him for the benefit of Angela.

I then looked to Carlisle and Esme, both faces lit up gloriously. I could see Renee dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief and Phil holding to her hand. Surprisingly, seating next to them was Billy Black. I tried to hide the shock that sparked up inside of me, but after she gave me a warm smile I relaxed.

I could feel waves of excitement coming from beaming Alice at the end of the aisle. Jasper and Rosalie smiled at me. I tried not to focus on Emmett, as I was sure he was bound to make me laugh and lose my concentration.

I saved the best until last. I lifted my eyes to where Edward stood. My mouth dropped ever so slightly and my breath came to a halt. My heart missed a beat. He looked devastatingly beautiful. He was dressed in a black suit. Looking far too handsome that was allowed. His golden eyes staring intently at me, full of love. He was grinning larger than I had ever seen him before and I felt my cheeks burn, feeling inferior in his very presence.

I reached the end of the aisle. Charlie kissed me on the cheek and wished me good luck before taking his seat next to Billy.

Edward hesitated, looking at me, taking me in. He reached down to take my hand in whispered in my eye ' You are so absurdly beautiful, I don't deserve you.'

I blushed and he turned me around, we stood hand in hand, waiting for Emmett to start. He was grinning at me.

I was getting nervous. I was repeating at Emmett, staring lovingly into Edward eyes. However our vows were coming up, and I was using all my concentration on remembering to breath.

I was handed Edward's ring and told to recite my vows.

It was my turn first. 'Edward' I sighed, my voice slightly shaken. 'When I moved to Forks I never imagined I would find some one so significant as you are to me. You made life shine in this rainy town. You are my sole purpose for life, my reason for living. Your love keeps me whole and sane and together. I love you.'

I was nearly crying. I had never fully expressed the full extent of my love for Edward and still found it difficult, but when I look into Edwards's eyes at that moment, I knew that there would never be any words to describe my desire, my passion, my love for him. He was staring at me with such a high amount of love and affection that I felt overwhelmed. All I could do was smile hopelessly back at him.

'Edward, will you now recite your vows.' Emmett prompted.

He looked deep into my eyes passionately. 'I was wreck before I knew you. I didn't know it myself. I thought I was complete, but when I met you, I knew I could never be whole without you again. I love you Isabella Swan and I promise never to leave you and to cherish you as my wife for eternity. The day you entered my life, my whole world shone. You keep my clinging on for life. I had a clear reason. I was dead before I knew you. I was born when we met.'

He slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed each finger.

'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Do you, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise before these witnesses, to love her; to comfort her; honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her so long as you both shall live? Do you so promise?

'I do.' Edward pronounced perfectly, his eyes fixated upon me. I blushed.

And do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise before these witnesses, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him so long as you both shall live? Do you so promise?

'I do.' I said grinning madly at him, tears in my eyes.

As magnificent, magical and mythical as he seemed, I knew that he would be mine forever. I would remember this moment for my whole mortal and immortal life. The connection between Edward and I had never been so strong.

'You may now kiss the bride' I was so deep in thought about my love for Edward that I was shocked when Edward took me by the waist and began kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back, linking my arms around his neck.

Everyone clapped. I laughed halfway through kissing Edward.

I heard Emmett gently coughed and whisper 'Easy now, save it for the bedroom yeah?'

I had to laugh. Emmett must have been dying inside for having to be serious for that amount of time.

'Good ceremony Father Hale.' I teased him.

He reached his hand out towards me, but Alice was there in a flash.

'Don't you dare do what you were about to do!'

I looked at her alarmed.

'He was about to mess you your hair.' She said justifying herself. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

Everyone from the stands had come up to greet us. Edward and me were surrounded, I was receiving hugs and congratulations and dealing with a very proud but tearfully mother. Edward chuckled at me while receiving several 'manly' slaps on the back.

Alice led everyone into the large hall in the Cullen household with was decorated in the wedding colours, chocolate brown and beige. There were two tables set up and in the middle a table supporting various type of most likely very expensive food. I laughed, so this was the Cullens way of getting out of eating a 5-course meal, a buffet.

For the next 3 hours, everyone sat socializing, laughing, eating, dancing and congratulation Edward and Me.

We had our own table, and spent most of the time wrapped up in our own private bubble. Edward was continually staring at me, as if he had never seen me before in his life. I had kept blushing and trying to laugh it off, asking why he was staring.

'It's just I'd never imagine that I would be so lucky as to deserve some one like you. You are so utterly beautiful, I feel so insignificant sitting her next to you.' His eyes full of love, his mouth turned up to his crooked smile.

I laughed when he said this. 'It's practically the opposite.' I replied.

'You are so bizarre Bella. After all these times I've told you how beautiful you are, it never seems to register.' He brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear and nuzzled his face into my neck, kissing me gently. I was beginning to hyperventilate again, and I found it even more embarrassing as usual, as I was in a room surrounded by the people I was most close to. To my luck no one seemed to notice, they were too involved in their own conversations to pay attention.

The night came to a close, and as time went on everyone left. All that were left were the Cullens and Charlie.

Renee and Phil had gone to their hotel room that they were staying in for the next two nights before they went back home and Charlie was just saying his goodbyes.

Edward left me to some privacy with Charlie.

Charlie smiled at me, his eyes full of pride. 'You don't be a stranger Bell, you hear me?'

'Of course, Dad.'

He hesitated, as if he didn't know quite how to continue. He seemed to make a decision in his head as he moved forward and embraced my in yet again another tight hug.

'I love you, dad.'

'I love you too, Bella.' He pulled back and I could see that he was close to crying. I could almost physically see him trying to stop himself and I let out a nervous laugh.

He brushed my face. 'You look so grown up. You remind me so much of your mother when she was younger. So full of life, so full of potential. Don't ever hold back on anything you want Bella. You only live once, and you can achieve anything you want if you really put your heart into it.'

He gave me one last hug and left.

I walked over towards Edward, who was standing with the rest of his family.

I sighed and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

'Long day.' I said.

'It certainly was _Mrs. Cullen_' Edward said seductively.

'Ugh, please, as I said before, save it for tonight' Emmett teased.

Edward glared at Emmett as I, as usual turned red.

'Welcome to our family Bella. We're all glad you've joined.' Carlisle said, smiling warmly at me.

'And thankful for helping Edward find that missing link in his life' Esme beamed, pride radiating from her. 'Now I think this is our cue to leave.' Esme explained, coming over to hug Edward and me. We exchanged goodbyes with Carlisle and they both left.

Emmett gripped me in a bear hug. Jasper, as always, keeping his distance, shook my hand and congratulated me again. Rosalie smiled timidly and gave me a hug. 'Thank for helping our brother to stop being such a prude.' she teased. We all laughed. Alice seemed to have calmed down slightly as she skipped over to me and pulled me into a fixed hug. She kissed me on the cheek 'Catch ye later, sis.' she winked as she said the last word. They all headed for the door. I couldn't be sure but I was certain I heard Emmett state while laughing 'Edwards getting some action.' It was too quiet for my less-sensitive ears to tell. However when I looked up at Edward there was anger his face, but humour in his eyes.

Everyone exited and there was only me and Edward left in the big hall of the Cullen household.

I looked up him, glad to have some quiet alone with him. He looked down at me, his topaz eyes scorching.

'Ready for my side of the bargain?' He arched an eyebrow, hosting a devilish smirk.

I laughed as he lifted me up to cradle me in his arms and flew up the stairs and into his, no wait, _our, _bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please R&R and tell me what you think!**

**In my opinion, I don't think it's too good, but oh well, enjoy!**

**Violent Delights.**

Chapter 8 

He was kissing me. I mean _really_kissing me. His hands were everywhere, caressing my skin in ways I could never imagine. The cold trail he left up and down my body burned. I shivered in pleasure. I heard him chuckle, I knew he loved the way he could make me react just by his touch.

He had romantically carried me to his bedroom and laid me down on his bed and began kissing me. At first I thought about the waste of money Alice had spent on the lingerie for me. Edward soon sidetracked me. At first I hesitated, I couldn't respond to the huge waves of passion Edward was creating, I was intoxicated by his ragged breathing and was becoming faint. I soon came to my senses and began kissing him back furiously.

He was on top of me, holding back his weight. I was overcome with lust. With my spare hand I began pulling off his suit jacket. I went to get his tie off and with a blink of eye he had done the job for me, plus extra. He had taken his shirt off aswell. It didn't even feel as if he broke our kiss.

He began kissing down my body, along my jaw line, down my neck, across my collarbone and down toward my bust.

He took one of his hands from my hair and slid it underneath me. He placed it on the small of my back and gently pushed me up so my back was arching. I felt him unzip my dress.

He hesitated and looked up at me from underneath his lashes, his golden eyes smouldering seductively in the darkness.

'Are you sure?' he whispered, his voice husky.

'Yes.' I breathed. It was too late to go back now regardless if I wanted anything different.

He dragged my dress over and off my body. I could feel my whole body blushing redder each inch the dress moved down. I was embarrassed laying in Edwards's bed in my underwear even though we were in complete darkness. I knew he could see perfectly fine.

He once again slid his hand under my back, this time doing so to unclasp my bra strap. Then again to pull the remainder of my underwear off.

If I thought I blushed before it was nothing compared to how red I was now.

Edward looked at my naked body; my heart was crashing in my chest. He was taking in everything he hadn't seen before, every new detail. He glanced up at me. His eyes were hungry. Not in a way that would scare me, but in a way that made me feel confident, as if I had some hold over this beauty below me. It still wasn't enough for me to retain my normal colour.

'Don't you dare be embarrassed Bella!' He whispered passionately. 'Don't you dare, you're beautiful.' He took this opportunity to cup my left breast and lower his mouth onto my now erect nipple. I gasped at the sudden emotion that came over me.

'You're beautiful Bella.' I heard him repeat between kisses on my chest.

I was hit with a sudden boost of confidence and adrenaline. At the same time I also became aware at the amount of clothes Edward was wearing. As he continued to kiss me I simultaneously began unbuttoning and pulling down his trousers and boxers. I pushed them down as far as I could with my hands. I then pulled my legs up on either side of Edward and used my feet to push them the remainder of the way down his calves. He hastily shook them off his feet and kicked them off the bed. I could feel his hard erection rubbing again my leg, demanding attention. Before I could grant its desire I felt a cool hand snake across my stomach and waist down towards my wet folds. He hesitated again, this time not with concern, as he already knew my feelings, but to tease me. I jerked forward with out thinking, eager for his cool touch. He laughed lightly and continued kissing my neck, tracing various patterns with his tongue. I gasped as he rubbed my clit in a slow circular movement.

'Edward.' I breathed quietly.

He inserted a finger into me and began moving at a gentle pace. The feeling was out of this world. Each muscle in my body relaxed into some bizarre sense of ecstasy. Strangely enough, I felt selfish for being the only one feeling this and I wanted to return the favour.

I lifted Edwards chin up towards my mouth and kissed him lightly before pushing him away from me. His eyes were full of confusion. I sat up to face him at eye level.

'Lay on your back.' I whispered.

Realization lit his face and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down on top of him in the bed. I began kissing down his muscular chest, mixing between sucking and gently biting his marble skin. I was surprised with my sudden confident and newly gained skills of making a man happy in the bedroom.

I reached Edward's erection and I looked at it awe. It was so strange seeing his part of Edward. It almost felt embarrassing. It caused me to blush. Deep down I knew it was because I was new to all of this and that I was ready to fully commit myself to Edward. I leaned over him and took him in my mouth. I was nervous at first, but instinct took over and by Edwards's shallow breathing and soft cries I could tell I was doing it right.

I was suddenly on back with my legs open, Edward kneeling infront of me. I looked at Edward and laughed. He was eager too, I could tell. He began running his hands up each of my legs, drawing nearer to my folds. His hand paused halfway up my thigh. I blushed; I had just remembered what he had spotted. I was still wearing the blue garter Alice had given me.

He brought his face down to eye level with it. He arched an eyebrow at me and I giggled nervously. He lowered his mouth to my thigh and playfully tugged on the garter with his teeth. He began to drag it smoothly off my leg. I stretched my leg out as he done so. He flung it aside once it was off my foot.

Edward made an attempt to position himself on top of me, but I stopped him by placing my outstretched leg on his chest. I saw his face cry out in protest. I smirked. Two could play at the teasing game. I went to move my foot toward his face and Edward mistook this movement as one of letting him come closer to me.

'Ah ah ah.' I teased in a seductive tone while shaking my head at him.

I brought my foot up face and pointed it at his cheek. I moved his face with my foot from side to side, as if I was judging him. His eyes gazed at me pleadingly. How could I hold this God off any longer?

I curled my finger at him and beckoned him forward, placing my leg down at the other side of him. I eyed him invitingly and he situated him self on top of me. I could feel him at my opening, waiting for my approval. He was looking down intently at me, smiling timidly. I nodded my head and smiled at him. I felt him thrust in.

A sharp pain filled my body, and I took an intake of breath. Edward looked at me anxious, I simply nodded my head again and he continued. After a while the pain was faded out by feelings that I had never felt before. Feeling that had never surface or been explored before. My breathing was rough and I began to realise that Edwards was the same. I le out a small moan, this seemed to encourage Edward and he quickened his pace. I began meeting each thrust with one of my own. Our bodies were moving as one and I never felt so close to Edward as I did now.

Edward brought his hand up to my face and brushed away a strand of hair that was covering my face. He then placed his arm around my head on the pillow, not touching my head, but as if he was forming a protective circle. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, continuing to move in and out of my body. I could feel my body coming to its peak and by Edward moans I assumed he could do.

Suddenly I was hit with a wave of ecstasy stronger than everything I had felt to night. My body jolted in approval and I collapsed back on my back with my eyes closed breathing deeply. I was unable to move, I was numbed with pleasure.

Edward panted above me and delivered a final thrust into my body before he, too, collapsed on top of me, feeling his climax.

The pleasure dimmed and I stared up at Edward's beautiful face, he looked back at me with the same amount of passion. He rolled onto his side and continued looking at me. He hugged my body, placing kisses on my shoulder whispering the extent of his love for me.

We stayed like that until our breathing slowed and the heat created from our love dimmed. I shiver involuntarily and Edward sat up to reach for the covers. While he was getting them I sat up with him. He wrapped them around both of us. Something he would normally not do but his skin was unusually warm for a vampire, it was almost as warm as mine. We were facing west in his room, staring out the glass wall. **  
**I felt his arm stretch around my waist, I took his other hand on my lap and rested my head on his shoulder staring out the window into nothingness.

We sat there a while, Edward rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand. I grew sleepy. He turned his head to kiss my head, I felt his lips press into my hair.

'My world will be forever lit up with you shining brightly amongst everything. My angel, my Bella.' He said gently, breaking the silence.

'Thank you, I will always love you, too. ' I could never seem to be able to say anything as effective as Edward, but this seemed to do the trick as he pulled his mouth into his crooked smile and kissed me on the forehead.

We sat there for what felt like centuries gazing into the dark horizon, until, eventually, I drifted into sleep in Edwards arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry haven't updated in ages!**

**My computer crashed.**

It's been so long I haven't even been able to wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year, but here it is, at the beginning of February nonetheless! 

Enjoy, it's just a quick chapter until I get back up on my feet and figure out where the hell I'm going to go with the rest of this story.

**Violent Delights.**

Chapter 9 

I woke up to the sunshine, memories of the night before flooded into my mind. I smiled and stretched, opening my eyes to see Edwards glorious face looking back at me.

'Good morning beautiful, sleep well?' His silky voice asked.

'The best.' I replied sleepily.

I sat up and Edward pulled me into his arms. I sat there smiling. I couldn't help it.

All of a sudden my body tensed, I felt sick and a flood of misery washed over me. Today would be the last time I would see Renee. At least until I could get blood thirst under control so she wasn't at risk when I become a vampire. However, who knew how long that would take, and if it would even be in her lifetime.

'Are you okay Bella?' His brow knitted together with a mixture of concern and confusion.

I took a deep breath, I didn't want to upset him and ruin the mood. I especially didn't want to go through another heated discussion on whether I should become a vampire or not.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' My voice broke at the last syllable.

He turn my body round to look at me, his eyes were troubled. Was there a hint of some sort of regret in them?

'Is this about last night? I thought you wanted that? We wanted…'

I cut him off, covering his mouth with my hand.

'No, it's not that. It's… It's that it just hit me that I have to say goodbye to Renee today. I mean, I've already said bye to Charlie. Though it was easier with him, it was at the wedding, so after he left the wedding and everything took my mind off it. But I've got to do this today, and it's looming over me.'

He sighed and pulled me closer to him.

'There is another option Bella, you know that…' He trailed off.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. 'Edward you **know** I'm doing this. My mind has been made and I don't know how I could get over the thought of not being with you forever.'

I took my hand and place it on his cheek. He smiled and brought it down to his lips and kissed my palm.

'Okay, Okay. I can't complain.'

'Who's in?' I asked, suddenly very aware of the lack of clothes I was wearing.

'No one yet, its about 12 just now. Carlisle said they would be back from hunting around one.

I nodded, not really concentrating as I began going over the story that I was leading Renee and Charlie to believe. Edward and me were leaving later tonight for a flight straight to Paris. We would then go on a round the world trip until it was time for our first term in university. Little did they know for the first couple of days I would be going through excruciating pain and the rest of the time testing my will power. The lies I would have to tell to keep them from being suspicious from my absence over the next couple of years would, I'm sure, never leave my thoughts, knowing the pain I would cause them.

Edward let me sit and stare into spare for what felt like hours going over everything in my head. Surprisingly it was only about half an hour as he broke my silence suggesting that I should get ready, as everyone would be arriving soon.

I rolled my eyes and laughed as Edward politely stepped out the room letting me get dressed.

I was, for once, glad of Emmett's persistent teasing, it was managing to keep my mind off Renee, who would be arriving anytime soon. Everytime Edward left me alone to go do something Emmett would nudge me and raise his eyebrows. After, I would ignore him, which would then lead to him leaning over and whispering some obscene comment or question that he would find hilarious. With each statement my blush turned deeper. I always thought it was so strange they were so open about their sex lives. Then again, vampires that have been with each other for decades and have super sensitive ears, it's not surprising.

It was nearing seven o'clock and I was beginning to get restless. Everyone could tell and were doing their own thing as I sat on then couch staring at nothing with Edward rubbing circles into the back of my hand. I knew I had to stay strong when Renee arrived, I couldn't let her last memories of me be unhappy. I wanted to act as if I was excited about my new life and university and Edward, but it was so hard to stay positive when I knew the things I would be telling her were lies.

The doorbell rang, shocking me out of my stressful daydream. My stomach was in knots as I heard Esme greet Renee and Phil at the door. Edward helped me stand up. I warily made my way over to the hall, psyching myself up for what was to come. I breathed slowly, trying to calm myself, trying not to get upset. I could feel Edward staring at me, frowning, no doubt trying to see what was going on in my head.

We turned into the hall, Edwards arm practically supporting me. His face instantly lit up and he hugged Renee and shook Phil's hand, the perfect host. I smiled up at him, for a moment, I forgot the task ahead of me. I quickly snapped out of it and went to hug Phil and Renee.

The next half hour, to say the least, was awkward. I couldn't help but feel Renee was acting different around me, as if because I was now married I was a full-time adult. I could see she had pride in her eyes. One thing was for sure, I was glad she approved of Edward; she would at least know I was safe with him during my unexplained absence that was to come.

Renee and I walked into the kitchen, leaving the rest of the family in the lounge. I leaned against the counter, not really sure what to say or how to start. I had never fully processed exactly what I was going to say to Renee, what my last words were or how I was going to keep strong. Renee beamed at me from the kitchen table. I smiled back sheepishly, suddenly feeling six years old. She stood up and came over to hug me, she pull back and looked at me.

"Look at you, you're a proper women now. I still see you getting taller every time I see you, it seems so impossible that you were once so small." She sighed, staring intently into my eyes, stroking my arms. I could tell that even though she was looking at me, her eyes were somewhere else, somewhere far away, her past, and my past. They had a hint of nostalgic to them.

I laughed, not harshly, softly; it was the only thing I could do to keep my spirits up. I knew that if I got too upset Edward would here and try to comfort me. As much as I liked the sound of that, I wanted to spend my last moments with my mother alone.

"I'm still clumsy Bella!" I assured her.

She joined in, in my laugher, nodding, "You've got that right."

It was silent for a moment, and I could feel the connection I had with Renee when I lived with her growing strong again.

She hugged me again, nodding her head as she did so, as if she was re-assuring herself of something.

"You alright mum?" I whispered, not wanting her to feel the sadness in my voice at the thought if causing her any pain.

She drew back again, looking at me with pride. "Oh this is silly! I'm going to see you at Christmas, I don't know why I'm getting so upset, I've spent longer not seeing you. I think its because you're beginning your new life, and I suppose I'm just worried. Mothers, eh?" she nudged my arm, she was smiling but her eyes were full of sorrow now.

I horrified, what was I doing? A flood of remorse hit me. Stay strong Bella, I willed myself. It will only make this worse for you and her if you break down now.

"Look on the bright side, I've got Edward now to drive me to the hospital all the time." I tried to joke.

She appeared to relax now; I think she was okay if I seemed to happy about the situation.

"When do you need to leave?" I questioned. She looked at her watch and sighed.

"We should start to head in about 15 minutes, taking into consideration the journey to the airports and getting through customs."

I swallowed deeply and nodded, I was getting better at keeping my emotions under control and keeping a straight face, must be something I picked up from Edward.

We spent the next ten minutes talking about my future, and the course I was meant to be taking. She brought up some memories from the past that made tears form in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away before she could see. Renee seemed okay now, not realised how significant this little chat was to me and would eventually be to her.

We both rose up from the kitchen table we were sitting at and Renee gave me one last hug.

She looked sternly into my eyes. "You will visit won't you?" Her eyes sad, worried that her only child was about to begin its new life and forget about her. It caught me off-guard and I stammered before sorting myself out.

I let a smile break out on my face. "Of course mom, who else is going to be there to keep you from going wild when Phil is away?" I teased. She laughed and took my hand walking out back into the lounge, she seemed re-assured.

Conveniently, Phil was saying goodbye to everyone aswell. I smirked at Emmett casually winked at me. I looked to Edward; no doubt he had heard every word in the kitchen, along with the rest of the Cullens. He looked surprised yet concerned. Surprised probably that I was able to handle myself so well and concerned as he was probably expecting a breakdown at any moment. I smiled at him, trying to reassure him aswell. Phil came towards Renee and me.

"You ready to go?" He asked my mom.

"Yup, just need to say goodbye to everyone first"

As Renee was saying by I gave my farewell to Phil, making him promise to continue to look after Renee.

Edward was at my side, keeping his distance however as Renee gave me one last hug before going out the door.

"Love you, mom" I said as she turned to walk out.

"Love you too Bella. Don't be a stranger okay?" she smiled.

"I won't." I promised. A promise I knew I couldn't keep.

The door closed and I sighed, Edward's hand curved around my waist and he kissed my forehead.

"You did well." He guaranteed me.

"I know, I know" I sighed again and made my way up to Edward's, well _our_¸ bedroom.

Edward followed. For the rest of the night I lay on Edward, hugging his marble frame as he played with my hair and stared at my lovingly. I blushed everytime I took a quick glance and realised he was still looking at me.

"You took everything so well, so calmly," he stated at one point. I made a slight sound of agreement, trying not to think about it.

"I understand," he whispered into my hair. "You'll be strong, I know you will." He whispered.

Time dragged on, and I knew what was coming. It had been decided that I would be changed today. I wanted recent memories of the events of the past couple of days. I wanted them to never leave my mind. Carlisle had suggested we do it at night. With the huge amounts of morphine I was going to be given, Carlisle suggested that if I was tired aswell, I might, if I was lucky pass out from all the excruciating pain. It seemed highly unlikely, but there was no damage in trying to make it more…comfortable for me.

I lay in the newly bought bed in the spare room. I knew it sounded stupid, but I didn't want to be changed anywhere else. If I was changed in me and Edwards room I was scared I would grow to hate it and it would constantly remind me of a time where I was caused pain.

Alice insisted on a huge goodbye before I was turned into a vampire.

"Come on, I've never been so fond of a human before! I was to remember what it's like to hug someone all warm and soft" She replied when I laughed at her. Nonetheless I hugged her, and everyone else in the family, feeling proud that I would finally be able to be part of their family without causing them any strain through their will power.

It was strange, the realisation of the pain to come hadn't properly set in yet I felt strangely calm, I didn't know if that was jaspers doing or my own.

Everyone left the room so I could have my final moments with Edward. I didn't want him to leave me during my transformation, but I also didn't want him to see me in this state.

I raised my hand and cupped his cheek.

"Edward." I looked solemnly into his face. I could see he was scared and that he was worried. He knew this was coming, but I don't think the realisation of it had hit him either. Perhaps he thought I might chicken out at the last minute. "Edward…Edward, look at me." He brought his beautiful golden eyes up and locked them with mine, I sighed at his beauty. "I need you to promise me one thing." I continued

"What?" His voice was strained; I could tell he was nervous.

"Promise me that, whatever I say, whatever I do, you remember that I love you with all my being and that this is what I want. I know the pain I'm going to go through, I may not know the extent of it perhaps, but I know it's coming, and I want you to remember that even though you'll be the one to bite me, that this is not your fault, the pain is not your fault. This is what I want, and I know it sounds so stupid, but the thought of you sitting next to me, worried and feeling guilty and terrible, has a more horrible affect on me than the idea of the pain that is to come. So please, for me, don't blame yourself, just support my wishes and know that I'm doing this for us, so we can be together forever." I looked deeply into his eyes, wanting him to understand, **needing** him to understand.

He stared back, concentrating on my face. He sighed, "Okay, okay I promise. You're so peculiar sometimes Bella, but God I love you. I want you to know that I will be by your side through every moment of your transformation. No, no I want to," he assured me after seeing my grimace. "I want to be able to support you throughout it, besides, I don't think I would e able to live with myself if I just left you in pain."

I nodded; I wasn't going to argue with him. "If it gets too much for you though, or you need to hunt, please go. Don't torture yourself."

He was already shaking his head before I finished. "I'm staying with you Bella, no one or no thing is changing that"

I nodded, I wouldn't win this, I knew that even if my screams were causing him physical pain or that he desperately needed to hunt he wouldn't leave my side, that was just Edward for you.

At this point there was a quite knock on the door and Carlisle entered.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm all ready now."

My stomach turned and I look to Edward and nodded, "Okay, I'm ready." I half whispered.

Edward sighed, and stood up. I positioned myself onto my back and Edward lifted up my wrist and leaned over toward my face.

"Okay, we don't know if it will make a difference, but Edward is going to bite your neck and your wrist. If it makes a difference in time then brilliant, if not, there is nothing we can do." Carlisle looked sympathetic to me.

Just then everyone else entered to room. They wished me good luck. I laughed at their words. I knew I would have no good luck for the next three days, I knew they would be agonising.

"Okay, whenever you're ready." Carlisle stated.

I took one last look at Edward before squeezing my eyes shut. He looked so beautifully even although is expression was pained. I nodded my head and whispered "Do it now."

I felt Edward draw up towards my neck. Before he done anything, he kissed me on the lips, his cold lips making me jump. "I love you Bella. I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath as I felt his lips against my warm throat, blood pumping at full speed throughout my body. I felt his mouth open and gasped as he quickly bit into my flesh. The pain began heating up; overpowering every single emotion I've ever felt in my life. It was then joined by another scalding pain at my wrists. My last coherent thought was 'don't scream,' but as the pain rose and my neck and hand began to burn uncontrollable, there was nothing else I wanted to do. The pain has surpassed the burning sensation I felt when James had bit me. Compared to this, James' bite was a like slap on the hand. As I felt the pain overcome me, I wished to loose consciousness but I didn't. I lost track of everything. Every memory was a blur, every feeling was distant and nothing else mattered anymore except the fact that my veins were bursting with heat. I screamed and I screamed, not caring anymore. Although I couldn't control my body or voice or anything, I could feel that I was thrashing about on the bed, covered in my own sweat.

The only good thing, I found, was that the pain overpowered everything else that there was no sense or time or reason. It was just as if I was there, going through this pain and that was it. Every now and then I would feel a mild shoot of what felt like cold water enter my veins, I assumed it was the morphine trying to do it's job, but I was certain it wouldn't be able to work at these temperatures.

Morphine was the only thing I could remember from the start of this encounter, everything was…there, but unfocused. It was like a lost memory I tried to retrieve. All I knew was that the morphine was my saviour and even though it did hardly anything to me, I craved it like a drug.

My only other comfort was the cool stone like object that kept a grasp of my hand. It kept me in place and sometimes, when my screaming died down slightly, I would hear a comforting tune that was vaguely familiar and some one whispering that everything would be alright.

Sometimes I was annoyed at the voice and shouted mixed up words at it, that I was sure made no sense. Why was it lying to me? Nothing was alright, the pain never died down; it never became exhausted, like me. I was unable to rest, even though I could feel my drowsiness, the searing pain never took a break, and it wouldn't let me either.

Other times I was thankful for the voice. It kept me calm to a certain level and the coolness of its skin was unbearably temping, yet I could never bring myself to be closer to it as I couldn't stop thrashing.

I didn't know where I was, what day it was, what had happened to me or why I was here. But eventually, the pain began to die down. My thoughts were so jumbled up that I thought I was finally going to heaven. With more and more time the pain became weaker, still working its way through my veins, but I could hardly feel the fires movement anymore, I was too used to it.

The pain was almost distance when I began to hear voices.

"Bella?" A familiar silky voice said with uncertainly.

Bella…. That word triggered memories and I suddenly remembered everything. The pain had subsided and I could finally focus on my thoughts. Forks, Charlie, Renee, love, emotion, feeling, vampires, weddings, Edward. Beautiful, beautiful Edward. I was finally what I have ever wanted to be since meeting Edward. I was now his equal, his wife and I was now pride to stand at his side.

I opened my eyes weakly. "Edward?" I said, almost inaudible, reaching out infront of me.

Is it sick I enjoyed writing the end of this chapter?

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review, it really does give me a boost to get the new chapter get up faster.**


End file.
